My November
by ItssStephhhx33
Summary: She was hurt, he helped her. Something unexpected happened.
1. If It's Not One Thing, It's The Other

If It's Not One Thing, It's The Other

- - -

**KPOV**

"You have to go… NOW! Hurry!"

I threw him his clothes, and nearly pushed him out the door.

"Kristen, come on!"

"No, Rob, Michael, he'll be here any minute, go!"

I pecked him, and nearly shut the door in his face.

I leaned against the wooden door, and walked over to the bed, frantically straightening out the sheets, and headed for the closet.

I pulled out baby blue fabric pants, and a white Juicy Couture sweat jacket.

I ran a brush through my brown locks, and ran for the little sofa, and picked up my book.

I just sat there, staring at the clock, nervousness pooling in my abdomen.

Then, I heard the card slip in the slot, and the door opened to reveal Michael.

"Hey"

"Hey. How was work?"

"Fine. What's for dinner?"

"I don't know, whatever…you can get it yourself."

"Well, cant you like, make something?"

"Do it yourself. What the hell do I look like?"

"In case you haven't noticed babe, but I've been working."

I got up from the couch, and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Yea, I do realize. You chose to do this movie Mike, not me."

"Just make me a fucking sandwich Kristen! God damn."

"No."

"What did you say?"

I was a little nervous now.

"Get your pot headed self out of my hotel room."

"Fucking hell I will!"

"GET THE FUCK OUT!"

I moved closer to him, and slapped him.

"I have had enough of your shit you asshole…get out!"

"Aww, how sweet, why don't you call up your fuck buddy, and we can have a threesome?"

"You know what…maybe he is my fuck buddy. Maybe, I stay up at night while your gone, fucking him. Screaming _his _name, and having _his _cum fill me. You like that?"

"Fucking bitch."

He went to hit me, but I ducked, and held him away from me.

I shoved him against the door, and pushed him out, quickly shutting the door, and locking it.

I picked up my phone, and dialed Rob's number.

"Kristen?"

"R-Rob, I-I need you. How fast can you get here?"

"Already on my way."

"I love you."

SHIT.

I just told him I loved him.

"I love you too."

I hung up the phone, and pounced face first onto my bed, screaming into the mattress.

I stood at my kitchen counter, waiting for Robert to come through the door, and wrap his arms around me, and tell me it would be okay.

**RPOV**

I stepped out of the elevator, and made my way down to 915.

When I got there, I knocked at the door.

"Kristen? Its Rob."

She opened the door, her eyes were red, and glassy, her nose was red, and her cheeks were pink.

She wrapped her arms around my neck, and sobbed into my shoulder.

I put one arm around her waist, and the other into her hair.

"Shhh. It's okay. Kristen I'm here. Tell me what happened."

"Michael, he-he. I kicked him out"

"Good. That's what that son of a bitch needed."

"I know."

I sat her down on the bed, and stroked her hair.

"Its okay."

Kristen and I started our little sessions about 2 months after completing Twilight.

She came to me one night, drunk, and said things that the sober Kristen wouldn't, but that was why we were here to today.

Now, I worship alcohol more than before.

I pulled her into me, and she fell asleep in my arms.

I woke up the loud buzzing sound.

Kristen jumped, then settled back into my chest.

She played with my chest hair, and I rubbed small circled on my back.

"Did you mean what you said Robert?"

"About what?"

"When you told me you loved me."

"Well, were you?"

"I don't know."

"Its okay Kristen. Because yes, I do love you."

"You do?"

"Yea, you mean everything to me. Our little games don't just mean fucks to me."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

I flipped her onto her back, and kissed her neck.

"Uh Rob."

I continued on her neck, and she played with my hair.

She flipped us over, so she was straddling me, and kissed my lips.

I grasped her hips, and shoved her pants and underwear down her lean legs.

She spread her legs even wider on my stomach, and I could feel her arousal on my abs.

I grasped her hips tighter, and grinded into her.

She moaned into my mouth, and I unzipped her jacket.

I shrugged it off her, and rose her tank over her head.

She worked on my jeans, and I kicked them off.

She flung off my shirt next.

I took control.

I flipped her back onto her back, and kissed down her stomach, and her thighs, avoiding the area that I knew she needed me the most.

I held her hands, letting her know I was in control.

I positioned my throbbing cock at her entrance, and pushed into her, without pity,

Earning myself a moan from her soft lips.

"Tell me how you want it Kristen. Tell me."

"Uhh. Rob. Fuck me. Fuck me hard!"

I thrusted harder into her, and started a fast rhythm.

I felt her walls starting to tighten.

I knew she was close.

"Wait for me Kris."

"I'm so…close. Rob--"

I grunted, and came inside her, and she screamed out, and came onto me a few second later. Grasping my hair.

"Uhh."

I collapsed on top of her.

I got up from the bed, and grabbed my stuff.

"I have to go."

"W-What?"

"I'll be back tomorrow."

I shut the door behind me. Fuck.

**KPOV**

He just walked out on me.

What the hell just happened?

We just had sex, and then, he just….left.

.Hell?

I got up, and ran to the bathroom, putting on an oversized tee shirt, and running out the door.

Rob was no where to be seen.

I ran to the elevators, and pushed the down arrow.

I jumped into the elevator, and pressed L.

Once the doors opened, I pushed past the crowd, trying to duck from the paparazzi.

"Rob!"

I screamed probably loud enough for china to hear me.

I ran outside to the valet parking area.

No Rob.

I started crying.

I wanted him back. Right now. I needed him in my arms.

Why was he doing this?

Why did he just run away?

I loved him, and he told me he did too.

Was that too much for him?

I made my way back to my room, and cried myself to sleep.

**REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!**


	2. Some Things Aren't Meant To Happen

Some Things Aren't Meant To Happen

- - -

**RPOV**

I was sitting next to a hooker named Naomi.

She had long, light brown hair, and hazel eyes, heavy makeup, and big tits.

Oh how badly I wanted to be with Kristen right now.

It all started a few months back.

"_Rob, stop."_

"_Come one Kristen…you know you want to,"_

"_No, Rob, I don't. Now please, just go."_

"_Tell me you feel absolutely nothing between us."_

"_I. Feel. Absolutely. Nothing. Between. Us."_

"_You're a horrible liar Kristen."_

"_No, Rob, I don't, I love Mike, and I-I just cant leave him."_

"_So, that's what this is about? Huh Kristen? Does it always have to be about him? Does he control you? Hu?"_

"_No."_

"_Well then stop worrying about him, and just worry about this."_

_I kissed her neck, and made love to her._

I shouldn't have been here right now, but hey, I was Robert Pattinson. People expect me to be at bars with straight up hookers.

Of course, all the fans, and insiders, and news writers knew I had always been attracted to Kristen.

Even if we were 5 and ½ years apart.

I didn't care about age difference. It wasn't important to me.

Though, I knew that when Kristen was still seventeen that I couldn't try to have sex with her, because technically, I would be raping her.

I got up from the stool, and kissed Naomi on the cheek, and drove off.

**KPOV**

When I woke up, I felt empty, and lonely.

No One was here. Michael was gone, and Robert was no where to be seen.

I'd probably turn the TV on to some breaking news "Robert Pattinson caught kissing Blonde!" So I decided to leave the TV off.

I got up, out of bed, and went over to my silver razr cell phone.

I flipped it open.

Nothing.

I put it back down, and just looked around.

I have to get out of here.

I went to the closet, and pulled out a pair of dark, denim, skinny wash jeans, a white tank, and a light blue dress collared shirt, and a pair of plain white sneakers.

I grabbed my purse, and slammed the door.

I made my way to the elevators, and pushed the down arrow.

When the doors opened, I stepped inside, next to a little 4 year old girl, holding her mom's hand, staring up at me.

"Hi! My name is Kim."

"Hi sweetie. I'm Kristen."

I held out my hand, and she took it into her little small fingers.

I smiled at her mother, and stepped out of the elevator.

I walked to the doors, and stepped outside, and told the valet guy names George to pull my Escalade up for me.

I spotted the paparazzi, and just smirked at them.

I tried to ignore the questions like "How's Rob?" "Where's Michael?"

I handed the guy a 20, and drove off.

I parked into one of the spots at the Office, and got out of the car.

Once inside, I started down the hall, and entered Catherine's office.

"Hey Kristen. How are you?"

"Hello Catherine. I'm good, how about you?"

"I'm alright. Any reason you're here Hun?"

"Yea, actually, I need a favor. Its about Rob."

She straightened her posture at the sound of his name.

She was always the one who asked the relationship questions, and tried to get us together.

"Yea, sure…what?"

"I need you to call Rob and tell him I quit the Twilight set."

"W-WHY?"

"Just, please Catherine, I need this favor…please."

She nodded, and picked up the phone, and dialed some number.

I slouched into the plush leather chair, and just looked around.

"Robert? Hi, Its Catherine."

**RPOV**

"Oh, Hello Catherine. What's up?"

"I, uh, have some bad news."

"What about?"

"Kristen quit. She signed off the Twilight set."

"W-What?"

"She, came in a few moments ago, and just flat out said that she quit."

"Thank you Catherine."

I shut the phone, and ran my hand through my hair.

She quit. She fucking quit.

How could she do that? I shouldn't have walked out, but I just couldn't take getting all mushy, and lovey with her.

Because I didn't love her. I only used her for sex because she's fucking hot.

I knew she didn't entirely love me either, but it hurt me to hear her say it, because I was lying in return.

I walked down the street, and made my way back to my car, dodging the paparazzi.

I got in, and drove away.

I opened the door to my condo, and walked over to the phone.

The message button was blinking.

I pressed the button.

"_You have 17 unheard messages."_

"_Rob, where are you? Why the fuck did you just leave like--"_

I shut it off, and unplugged the cord.

I headed for the shower.

**KPOV**

I wanted him to suffer.

To hurt him the way he was hurting me.

I said my goodbyes to Catherine, and drove back to the hotel.

I walked in the door, and saw Rob, sitting on the bed.

I flew down my purse, and crossed my arms over my chest.

"What the fuck do you want?"

"You quit hu?"

I had to lie.

"Yea, I quit."

"Why?"

"That's none of your damn business."

"I don't love you."

He spat the words I knew he would eventually say.

I slapped him, and walked farther into the room.

"I don't love you either Robert. How can I? How can I love someone who goes and gets drunk, and hooks up with hookers every time things don't go his way? Hu? Tell me. Because I would really love to know."

"Bitch."

"Just because I say things, **does not **mean that I mean them. You should know what that's like."

I went to turn around, but he grabbed my wrist.

I faced him, and tried to pull back, but he wasn't letting go.

"Let go of me Rob."

He got up, and pressed his lips hard into mine, but I pushed him away.

"Leave. Now. I'm done with you."

"No, you're not. You Can't lie to me Kristen. I see right through you."

I loved how his British accent made me all hot and bothered. But, I was going to stand my ground. I wasn't going to let him take advantage of me. Not again. I wasn't going to be reeled into something that is only going to break me in the end. I cant, and I wont.

"I don't lie Rob. I want you so bad, that it hurts, but I cant."

"Well Kristen…do you know how bad I want you? Right here? Right now?"

"Rob, stop. Just stop, okay?"

"Never."

He pulled my arms into his chest, and I tried to pound him with my fists, but he had to much force against me.

"Please, just stop."

"Stop doing this to yourself Kristen. You're only making it harder."

"I don't want this okay!?"

I gathered enough strength, and pushed myself away from him.

"Yes, you do."

"Your only going to hurt me. I have a future Rob…do you?"

"Yes."

"And its not with me…right?"

"Krist--"

"That's what I thought. Get out."

"No fucking way in hell."

He kissed me again, but this time, I didn't fight back. I just kissed him back, and threw him onto the bed.

I tore at his shirt, and unbuttoned his jeans.

I took his hard member into my hands, and pumped him with my fists. He grunted.

"Aw Fuck Kristen. Ugh."

I pumped him faster, and faster, but stopped right at the time I knew he was ready.

"Are you fucking kidding me Kristen? You stop…now?"

He unbuttoned my jeans, and rolled them off my legs.

He kissed my neck, down to my stomach, and placed kisses along the hem of my blue lace underwear. He had them off within seconds.

He licked my folds, and spread me with his tongue.

He hit my nerves, and my fingers tangled into his messy hair.

I pushed his face farther in, and bucked my hips into his face.

I was moaning uncontrollably.

I pressed my thighs tightly against his face, and he continued licking, nipping, and sucking me.

"Unghh Rob!"

I exploded onto his face.

He came up, and I fiercely grabbed his face, and kissed his lips.

I pressed my tongue through his lips, and flipped us over, so I was straddling him.

He took off my shirt, and I positioned him at my entrance.

He undid my bra, and started to massage my nipples harshly.

"Ugh"

I pushed him into me, and he let go of my breasts, and grasped my hips.

"Kristenn."

I bounced on top of Robert, and swayed my hair to the side, getting it out of my way.

I climaxed on him, so he took over, and flipped us over, so he was on top of me.

He kept thrusting, and I was coming down from my high, realizing he had started cumming inside me.

"Unghh Robertttt."

We lay there, still intertwined, facing each other.

Rob just stared at me, and I put my hand to his face.

"You need to leave."

"W-What? Are you fucking serious? We just--"

"I know. And that was the last time."

"What about…the set.. I mean…"

"We lied."

He got up, and put on his clothes.

He went to kiss me, but my stomach turned.

"Coffee tomorrow?"

He sighed, and backed up a little.

"Of course."

I shut the door, and closed my eyes, instantly replaying in my head what just happened, and what I _knew_ was about to come.

**REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!**


	3. You've Done No Wrong

You've Done No Wrong

- - -

**2 WEEKS LATER**

**KPOV**

Today was the day.

I was finally getting it over with.

I was scared, and sick, all at the same time.

I haven't spoken to Rob, since 2 days ago, the last time he checked up on me.

I walked through the doors of the pharmacy.

I was afraid that there would be paparazzi, and one would spot me buying a pregnancy test.

The tabloids would have a ball with that.

I picked up a white box, with purple stripes on it, that said "24 Hour Results".

I turned around, and to no surprise, there was a guy, with his camera, snapping photo's of me.

SHIT!!

"Hey Kristen…what's going on? You pregnant? Who's the baby daddy?"

I rushed out of the store, not even paying, and jumped into my car, and rammed my head into the steering wheel.

FUCK!

I dialed the number I knew I shouldn't. Rob.

It rang two times, before I heard his husky British voice.

"Hello?"

"Rob, I need to see you. Meet me at the hotel."

"See you there."

I shut the phone, and put the car into reverse, and backed out of the parking spot.

I opened the door, and took off my jacket.

I sat on the bed, rocking back and forth for a while, until I heard a loud knock.

I bolted up, and opened the door.

"Kristen…are you alright? You sounded frazzled."

"No, No, Rob, I'm not okay."

"Okay, well, sit down, and just rest alright."

"Its not like that."

"Well then what is it? Tell me."

I reached into my coat pocket, and pulled out the box.

He glared at it, and back to me with fury in his eyes.

"Are you pregnant Kristen? Are you fucking **pregnant**?"

"I don't know! Why the hell do you think I bought the damn thing."

I got up from the sofa, and walked into the bathroom.

I shut the door practically in his face.

I heard him moan, and push against the door.

I opened up the box, and tucked my hair behind my ears.

I read the directions, and popped off the blue plastic cap.

I unbuttoned my jeans, and shoved them down my legs, along with my Aerie panties.

I sat down shakily on the seat, and put the stick in between my legs, and peed. When I was done, I lifted the stick out, and put the blue cap back on, and put the stick on the counter.

I started crying. Profusely.

I couldn't bear being pregnant…if I was.

I felt like my stomach was in my throat, and my heart in my mouth.

I couldn't be pregnant. I have a future. A growing career. What about my family? What would they think of me if I got pregnant at 18 years old? But after all, this was Hollywood.

I unlocked the door, and plunged myself into Rob's arms.

He put his arms around me, and I sobbed into his chest.

He just stood still, and didn't say anything.

He always told me that he NEVER wanted children. EVER. If I was pregnant…he would hate me for sure.

I knew that if I was, he wouldn't be in the baby's life. He wouldn't want to. He would act like I didn't exist, or his child. Or just deny anything having to with me or the baby. He would probably just tell me that it was Mike's, and not his.

I knew him. The person he was.

He wasn't fit to be a dad, or anything having to do with kids. He jus wasn't cut out for that. He was the new American heartthrob. Not some hands-on daddy.

I honestly prayed that I wasn't pregnant…not for the obvious reasons, but for the reason of the father being none other, than Robert Pattinson.

I didn't want to have to be a single mom, living day in, and day out, praying that my child wont ask why his, or her father wasn't around, and I would have to tell them the real reason…he didn't them.

I just wanted to crawl into a hole, and stay there for all the rest of eternity. Just all by myself. Secluded. Alone. By myself.

I didn't want my kid to ever feel like a mistake, and if I was pregnant, than, to Rob, and the baby, and maybe even me, it was a mistake.

I knew that if I was, I would loose Rob forever, and truthfully…I couldn't do that…ever.

He was a drunk, and a drunkie, who hooked up with strippers for money, and he wasn't Edward fucking Cullen. He didn't care about me.

That wasn't the man I wanted for my baby to have as a father. I wanted the father of my children to be a big, hotshot lawyer, or doctor, with big brown eyes, brown hair, and the life of a prince. But that wasn't an option. That man just did not exist, and I knew that.

I was trying to live In some kind of fantasy world, that just only existed in bed-time books.

I hadn't really thought about being a mom, or having kids. Hell, I was eighteen for crying out loud!

I wasn't ready for anything like this, whatsoever.

But I had it planned out in my head already.

I was a horrible mom, and my kid was a little boy who was lonely, and wondered why he had bum's for parents. That was why this couldn't happen.

If it did, I was screwed. I had no idea, or any experience with children. My siblings were just a few years older than me, without children. I wasn't about to me the jaw breaker of all that.

I've watched enough TV shows to know that 18 year olds just _could not _be parents. But, Rob was 23. He should step up. But he wont. I know that for a damn fact.

I will become the girl who he knocked up, and sent a Christmas gift of 5 dollars to his kid maybe each Christmas. But even that couldn't be set in stone.

I didn't know how much time had passed before I was forcing myself out of Rob's hold.

He avoided my eyes.

I went back into the bathroom to retrieve the test.

I looked at it, and there it was, staring me blank in the face. The whole thing I was afraid of, was right fucking in front of me.

A small blue plus sign. I shook my head, and slammed my fist into the counter. There would be a bruise there tomorrow.

I picked the test up, and Rob came in behind me. I heard him exhale loudly, and punch the wall. I put the test back on the counter, and walked out o the bathroom.

I sat on the couch, and brought my knees up to my chest, and buried my face in my hands; and rocked back and forth.

Rob walked out of the bathroom, and came in front of me. I couldn't look up at him. I just couldn't.

"Rob, I'm sorry."

He didn't say anything.

He lowered himself to my level. His face was absolutely full of anger, and it scared the shit out of me.

He had his hands on his knees, and his face where my knees were.

I finally linked my eyes with his.

He just kept there.

**RPOV**

She was pregnant. Fuck. I just wanted to jump out of me freaking skin.

I kept still, not wanting to scare her.

"Who's baby is it Kristen?"

She didn't answer me.

"Who's the fucking father!?"

"You."

I got up, and shook my head furiously.

"No, I'm not, Shut up."

She didn't say anything. I always told her how much I hadn't wanted children.

She fucking told me she was on that damn pill.

"Thank you birth control!"

I put my hands up in the air, and laughed cynically.

"What are we going to do Rob?"

"What do you mean? Your getting rid of the thing."

She finally looked up at me, and I knew she wanted to hit me.

She got up, and slapped me.

"ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS ASSHOLE? YOU THINK IM GOING TO KILL MY KID? ARE YOU FUCKING DELUSIONAL?"

"You're going to keep the bloody thing?"

"Yea, I'm going to keep it, and so are you."

She WAS fucking delusional. She thought that I was going to be a part of that thing? She's bloody fucking nuts.

"No, Kristen…I'm fucking not."

I started toward the door, but she shoved me to the ground and climbed on top of me.

"You son of a bitch. You took part in creating this thing too you know. Now, you have to pay the consequences asshole."

**REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!**


	4. Feeling Gulity

Feeling Gulity

- - -

**RPOV**

This position was getting me turned on.

Although, I had to keep my mind away from that kind of thinking and focus on our huge problem. I hated children, and everyone knew that. But deep inside, I was actually sort of happy. I had no idea how to be a father, or anything like that.

"Kristen, you don't get it.."

"WHAT DON'T I GET ROB?"

She was pissed.

"I don't fucking want a kid Kristen…do you honestly want me for you're kid's dad?"

"Well Rob, its not really my decision….because you are its father! And of course I want you around it. I cant do this alone…please Rob, don't leave me."

"Kristen.. I just--I cant."

I got up from her hold, and went for the door. I looked back to her; sitting on the floor, same position, with tears welled in her eyes.

"Please."

It broke my heart to see her so vulnerable like this. I knew she was too young for this. But I just didn't want to mess up our kid. God

_Our kid._

I was going to be a dad, I was going to have a son, or daughter.

Oh My God. This couldn't be happening, could it? Why did it have to happen to us, here's so many people in the world, and it happens to…US.

It made me feel sick when I thought about how twisted this whole situation was. I, a 23 year old, drunkie got an 18 year old knocked up.

I hated myself for this. For what I did to her. I knew that she wasn't going to let this baby go though. She wasn't at all like that. She was always one to take responsibility for her actions.

She's so young, with a booming career going for her, and I was the one who had to go and fuck it all up.

I took my hand off the doorknob, and walked back over to her, and put out my hand.

She took it, and I quickly and swiftly brought her back to her feet.

"You blame me?"

She looked so done for.

"No Rob, I don't blame you."

How could she not blame me for this? I mentally thanked her to god that she didn't.

In between sobs, she tried to talk.

"I--I ca--not do--thi--s--R--ob. I--ca--nt!"

She pounced into my chest, and sobbed harder.

I took her frame into my arms, and just held her there.

I slowly, hesitantly brought my hand up to her hair, and stroked it softly.

"Shah---it'll be okay love."

She sunk in further.

I just wanted to melt away, and hide. I knew she was scared, and overwhelmed. I was as well. I couldn't believe this was happening to either one of us.

I didn't really plan on doing anything with her beside turning to her for sex.

I knew she didn't take my proposals seriously, but for a second, I did.

I pulled her at arms length, and her head drooped down.

I could tell she was humiliated, and ashamed over herself, and It pained me to see her that way. I wasn't completely emotionless, and un sympathetic. I cared about her; deeply.

**KPOV**

I had to admit, I was surprised Rob didn't leave. He was close, but he didn't.

I looked up to him and whispered "I'm sorry"

"Kristen, don't apologize to me, I mean, yea, this is really, _really _bad, but we'll get through it…I promise you, we will. Everything is going to be okay, alright?"

I nodded, and he brought his hand to my face, and kissed me, not hard, but lightly.

I have never been the person who broke down, or showed her emotions to others, but right now, I was a complete failure.

I kissed him back, and broke the kiss.

I looked up at him, and he smiled, nervously.

I don't know why, but I was always afraid of Robert. I knew how much he liked me, he told that to EVERYONE.

**4 MONTHS LATER**

I wasn't showing that much, for a 4 month pregnant woman.

I was so grateful for that.

Rob and I have sort have been, drifting. As I got further into my pregnancy, I knew he just became more, and more nervous about actually being a dad.

He still stuck by me, but I knew that if he had a choice, he would opt to go back to the way things were 4 months ago, and leave me and our baby.

When I told my family about the baby, they were less than thrilled about having a grandchild this young, and were not so happy about Rob being the father.

But I didn't give them a choice on whether or not to already love it.

My sister was so thrilled about being an aunt, but I sometimes felt like she was just happy because I was the one to upset mom and dad, and not her.

She was turning 17.

I knew that she was no longer a virgin, but I think now, she would be more careful. Considering my situation.

I was already starting to see myself in the magazines in the "Bump Alert" sections.

I really hated this. I sometimes just was nauseated by the fact that I was pregnant. It was actually to me, kind of sickening to think about.

**3 MONTHS LATER**

Rob moved to Miami last month.

I hated him for it.

He left me, when I was seven months pregnant, being attacked my the tabloids, and practically rejected by everyone.

I went into false labor 2 days after Rob left, due to stress.

Each day, I wanted this baby to be gone more and more.

It was ruining my life, and I just wanted it out, and gone.

I have been looking into adoption, and my Mother hates me for it.

But honestly, I just _can't _handle a baby. Not now that Rob is gone, and my family pretty much does nothing to help me.

I met with a really nice family earlier today, the woman was 28, and the man was 32.

They couldn't have children, and wanted a baby so badly.

The other couples I had met with seemed like they just wanted my baby because Robert Pattinson was the father, and I refused to give my baby to _that._

I knew that I just wanted what was best for my baby, but I felt so guilty about abandoning my baby.

But I as trying to do what was right, and what the best thing was for my baby.

I look forward to getting back on track, and moving forward with my life, but I knew that when it was time to give my baby up, that it would be the hardest thing I would ever have to do in my entire life, and that I would never, ever forgive myself for it.

* * *

**REVEIW!REVEIW!REVEIW!**


	5. You Haven't Changed, Have You?

You Haven't Changed, Have You?

- - -

**KPOV**

I was now 8, and a half months pregnant and I didn't know how much longer I was going to last.

I started seeing articles about Rob, and how he started dating Camilla Belle, and it was "pretty serious"

It made me so mad when I read about how he said "I love her with all my heart."

HE ABANDONED ME, AND OUR BABY, AND NOW, HE WAS SAYING THAT HE LOVED SOMEONE ELSE!

**AT THE HOSPITAL**

The pain was too much to bear, and it hurt so bad.

The contractions were getting closer, and closer together, and I was only dilated to a 7, so I had about another hour before I could start pushing.

There was still nothing from Rob. No phone calls, no letters, nothing.

After another hour passed, it was time for me to start to get this thing out.

The adoptive parents were outside, with my family. I didn't want anyone in here, beside the doctor, and of course, myself.

"Okay Miss Stewart, on three, I need you to push for me okay sweetie?"

I nodded, and inhaled slowly.

"One…Two…Three."

I pushed with all my strength.

"Uahhhhhhh"

I held my knees, and collapsed back into the bed, screaming.

After about 4 more pushed like that, I was completely exhausted, and I just wanted to stop.

I tried not to cry, but It was hard not to.

"Okay Miss Stewart, just one more, and you'll meet your baby, alright?"

I nodded again, and pushed as hard as I have since I began.

Then I heard it, a loud, screaming cry of a baby.

"it's a girl!"

I laughed euphorically, and looked up to see the bloody mess.

She was beautiful, even with all that gunk all over her.

This was going to be a lot harder than I planned it would be.

Then after she was cleaned up, they handed her to me. I was hesitant, because I knew that once I laid my hands on her, that I wouldn't be able to give her up.

I held my baby in my arms.

Her eyes were shut, and she was waving her little fists around. I started crying.

I took her hand in mine, and kissed her forehead.

"Hi."

She whimpered, and cooed.

"How am I supposed to let you go?"

I didn't want to let her go, ever. I wanted to hold her in my arms forever, and I would do anything to protect her. I couldn't do this. Then, I heard the door creak open, and Ellen, and Domenic walked in.

Their eyes went straight to the baby, then to me, and Ellen looked pained, and upset. She knew.

"Kristen…she's---beautiful."

She slowly walked over to me, and I suddenly became very nervous, and tense, and my grip on my baby tightened.

She noticed, and stopped in her tracks.

I looked at her, then back to my daughter.

"Ellen--I--I--cant do this..I am so, so sorry. I--"

She sighed, and walked closer.

"Sweetie, its okay, I understand."

She started to walk away, but I called for her.

"Ellen, wait…"

She turned back around, and wiped her tears.

"I--I want you to be---her---her godmother."

She stopped breathing…I could tell.

"You don't have to do this honey. Its alright."

"No, I-I want her to know you."

"Thank you honey."

I smiled, and she and Domenic left, leaving me alone with my daughter.

I rocked her a little, and held her fist.

"Mommy loves you so much, you know?"

She whimpered, and opened her eyes.

"Ohh! Hello angel."

She stirred, and adjusted her eyes to mine.

She looked like Rob so much.

I started crying…again.

"Hi baby…"

I kissed her forehead, and then, a nurse came in.

"Sorry to bother you hun, but we have to bring her down the nursery, but first, have you picked a name yet?"

I looked down at the baby.

"Lily Elizabeth Pattinson."

It pained me to say his name.

"Its beautiful."

She walked over to me. I didn't want her to talk Lily. I wanted her to go away, and leave me be with my baby, but I had to let her go, and be with the other babies for a little while.

She took her from me, and I watched as she left.

I slouched into the bed, and placed my hands on my flat stomach. I missed my bump.

I closed my eyes, when I heard a knocking at the door.

The door opened.

I saw him then. Still the same man. But then, I saw her. Camilla.

She really was beautiful. She just looked right with Rob.

I just stared him in the eyes.

I felt like I couldn't breath.

"R--Robert?"

He hesitated, and looked to Camilla, who nodded, and he entered the room, but she followed.

"What are you doing here?"

"Kris, she's my daughter."

I laughed cynically, and turned my head away from him.

"She's not here. She's in the nursery."

"Okay."

Then, I heard her British voice.

"Kristen…I hope you wouldn't mind, your baby…calling me…mom?"

I wanted to fucking kill her…AND HIM!

"Like hell I will."

"I--I'm sorry---"

"No, the answer is NO. You WILL NOT be anything to my baby…do you _understand_ me? Nothing. She is not yours. She is mine. Mine. You got that?"

"But Kristen…Robert and I are---getting married--and---"

Holy fuck.

"Wait…what?"

Rob cut in.

"I'm sorry Kristen."

"No, don't be..because YOUR NOT SORRY!"

Then, the nurse walked back in with my baby.

She started. "Are you--"

I cut in.

"Can I have my baby?"

She walked past Rob, and handed her to me. She gurgled, and stirred.

She left, with the door slam.

Rob just had his eyes fixed on our baby.

Then, she started to talk.

"She's gorgeous Kristen."

"Shut up. I don't want you having anything to do with her."

She shut it.

Rob came closer, but I took my hand from underneath Lily's back, and held it against Rob's chest.

"Don't. You. Dare."

"You're kidding me, right?"

"NO Rob, I am not."

"I know that you used my last name..that counts for something."

I sighed, and turned my head to Camilla.

"Get out. I don't want you here. You're not welcome."

She looked upset, but left the room quietly.

I turned my attention back to Lily.

He sat in the chair next to me, and I looked to him.

"Why did you do it Rob? You left us, and now your…with her?"

"I do love her Kris."

I whispered. "I don't give a damn. She is NOT being my daughter's _step-mother_ or anything having to do with her."

He just nodded, knowing he shouldn't cross me.

He hesitated, but touched Lily's foot.

She squirmed, and I shifted her in my arms.

"Shh…its okay angel. Mommy's here."

I kissed the top of her forehead, and she settled right away.

I looked back to Rob, and took his hand in mine.

"Kristen…I--"

He was cut off by Lily's screams, and cries.

I sighed, and shifted her again, looking back to Rob.

Without thinking, I held out the baby very slowly, and carefully to Rob.

"I---I cant."

"Its okay, just, put one hand under her head, and the other on her back. It's alright."

He took the baby every so gently, and she quiteted her lamb-like noises.

He grinned, and sighed.

"You look like your mom."

I laughed.

"She's beautiful Kristen. Just like you.."

I looked away, and rubbed my arms.

Then, the baby started to wine.

He started getting ready to hand her back to me, but I shook my head, and just sat there, watching Rob's next move.

He took the baby back into his arms, and rocked her very gently.

"Its okay…shh…its okay…(K: He hesitated) Daddy's here."

I broke down then.

I put my hand on his arm, and he looked up at me.

"Kristen---I still love you, you know that. Camilla…she…she's just, she's like you. That's why I'm with her. It has always been you. Always."

He kissed the top of my forehead, and brang his attention back to Lily.

"I--I love you. Yea, I--I do."

I smiled, and put my hand on Lily's foot.

"Kristen, I never, ever forgot about you. I left because…I was scared. I didn't know how to help you, and I just felt so powerless. I was stupid, and I am so..so sorry for what I put you through, what I did to you. Can you ever..ever forgive me, for our daughter's sake?"

"Yes, I can forgive you. But just promise me that you will never leave me…our our baby, ever again?"

"I can't promise you that Kristen. Because I can swear you it."

He kissed my lips, and was interrupted by Lily's wails.

"Okay, okay, back to you angel."

**SO WHAT DID YOU THINK?**

**YOU LIKE?**

**DON'T LIKE?**

**REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!**


	6. If You Seek, You Shall Find

"_And you will seek Me and find Me, when you search for Me with all your heart." Jeremiah 29:13_

**________________________________________________________________________**

If You Seek, You Shall Find

- - -

**KPOV**

Lily was getting antsy in Rob's hands, and I knew he was getting nervous, so he started to twist her out of his arms, and getting ready to place her back into mine.

I took her back into my arms, and gently rock her.

"I'll help with the medical issues, the money, just call whenever you need me, alright Kristen?"

I couldn't believe this. After everything that just happened, he was still going to leave me, and our daughter. I just had to realize that he just a selfish son of a bitch.

I just nodded, and grabbed him by the arm before he could leave.

"So that's it? You're going to walk away after everything that just happened? You're going to leave us again?"

"I told you Kris, I can't do this."

"You Rob, are six years older than I am, and _you're _the one complaining? If you walk out that door, don't think about coming back. If you walk out that door, Twilight's done. **If you walk out that door, you can never, see your daughter. **I won't allow it. I won't have you toying with our child's mind like you did to mine. She is a baby Rob, she needs both of her parents. Not just some eighteen year old mom who doesn't have a clue as to what she is doing."

"I wish things were different Kristen, I really do, but this is just the way things turned out to be. I'm sorry--"

"Oh don't play that game with me."

I shifted Lily's weight into my other arm.

I looked at her, then back Rob, who had his eyes fixated on mine.

"Do you even care about her Rob? Do you give a damn that you took part in making a life that you are not even capable of taking responsibility for? How does it feel to know that you messed up?"

"Kristen…just cut the crap, okay? Don't play the pity card, and stop trying to get me to feel sorry for you. It won't work. I told you I wasn't going into this, and I haven't changed my mind."

"_She is your daughter Robert. Grow--UP!"_

"Kristen…I don't know how many times I have tried to explain to you that I would be no good in you're child's life."

"_Our _child Rob. _Ours._"

"Ours. Whatever. I don't want to mess her up."

"Rob, come on! I don't believe that! You just don't want a baby. Well guess what? You have one. So step up!"

I watched him storm off out of the hospital room, and I just held Lily close to me.

"Shh baby, its okay. Mommy's got you."

**2 MONTHS LATER**

It's been two months, and I have not heard from Rob. The headlines stated that the wedding was off for Camilla and Rob, and I could care less.

I heard the baby crying from the monitor, and went upstairs to check on Lily.

I walked into the room, and walked over to the crib. I picked her up into my arms, and she settled right away. I smiled down at her, and kissed her cheek.

"Mommy loves you. Yes she does!"

I put her back into her crib, and headed back downstairs, and the phone rang.

I picked it up quick as I could.

"Hello?"

"Kristen…its Robert. How are you."

I was taken aback.

"What the hell do you want?"

"Look, Kris, I didn't call you to argue. I just wanted to know how you and Lily were. Are you two alright?"

"Rob, if you really wanted to know, you wouldn't have left." And with that, I slammed the phone back into the receiver, and headed upstairs to get Lily. I was going out.

**RPOV**

"_Shit!"_

I closed the phone, and ran my hand through my messy hair, and then punched the wall.

I turned around, and exited the bedroom, and went to get ice for my hand. I walked over to the refrigerator and stopped to look at the picture that Kristen sent me of Lily when she first was sent home from the hospital.

I wanted to be there for them, but I couldn't. Not after everything I've done to them. Especially Kristen.

**KPOV**

I entered the doors to Harrods and grabbed one of the little baskets.

I needed one of those harnesses that you strap to your body, so you can carry a baby without hassle, clothes, socks, booties, and a few baby bibs.

I held Lily tighter to me when I spotted paparazzi. When they tried to talk to me, and snapped photos of me, Lily started getting nervous, and she started whimpering, so I put my hand on her back to soothe her, and picked up a little bunny to distract her.

Once I left the store, I drove back home, and organized the things I bought into Lily's bedroom, and changed her into her "I love mommy" outfit.(PIC ON PRO) Since she spoiled her other one.

It was a month away from Christmas, and my mom bought Lily the cutest little dress. It was a black velvet material near the breastbone, and it was a cream white for the rest, with red lace and a little bow.(PIC ON PRO)

I was still nervous about "baby's first Christmas", so my mom invited the whole family for the day.

**CHRISTMAS**

Lily was now 3 months, but to me, she didn't look any different.

After we finished with the presents, Lily was playing in her bouncer when my mom called me into the kitchen.

"Kristen…I really think you should give Robert a call, I mean, he is the Lily's--"

'No, mom. I cant. Not after what he did to us."

I leaned against the counter, and sipped the red whine in the glass.

"Sweetie, I know it seems to you like you're doing the right thing for your baby, but maybe if you let Rob see her…"

"Mom, NO! I cant forgive him mom…it's too hard. Lily doesn't need her father to be in, and out of her life. I told him that. I gave him a choice mom, to either stay, and be in her life, or leave, and never be in her life. He didn't go for option A mom, in case you haven't noticed."

"Kristen…honey. That little girl needs a dad whether he's in and out of her life or not. He isn't going to stay away for ever. If you keep him away now, It'll just e harder one day when he just shows up out of NOWHERE!"

"I don't know mom."

I walked out of the kitchen, and put on a big, bright smile, and went over to Lily.

My brother; Lawrence was playing peek-a-boo with her, and she was giggling, and trying to touch the hands that he had cupped on his eyes.

I wanted that so badly to be Rob.

I giggled, and made my way over to her.

"Hi baby! You wanna go get changed into something comfortable? Hu sweetie?"

I picked her up, and she started kicking her legs, and reaching for Lawrence. She started whimpering, so I just rushed up the stairs with her.

I opened the bag in the guest bedroom I had brung, and pulled out a green baby suit, and a pair of little white socks, and put it on her.

After we left, Lily was asleep in the car.

I made my way up the stairs, and put down the diaper bag, and sat down in the rocking chair with Lily.

"You know Lily, your daddy loves you, he just…doesn't know how to show it, But he does love you. I don't think he knows what its like to love something so much, and he's scared because he feels that way for you. But I promise you baby, that one day, he will be your daddy. I promise."

I kissed Lily's forehead, and cried into her.

"Mommy loves you so much sweetie. I was such a mess before you came along. Yea. Sounds kind of messed up right? Yea, I know. But then, you showed up, and you made mommy better. You're the best thing that I have in this world. I love you more than anything sweetie. Mommy loves you."

I got up, and carefully placed her in her crib.

I went for my bedroom, and changed into a pastel pink tee, and boy shorties, and climbed into bed. I stared out the windows in front of me, into the big, amazing lit city, and smiled.

I wanted him to be next to me. To be holding me, and telling me how much he loved me, and Lily. But he wasn't. I don't know where he is.

I meant what I told to Lily about her father. That he loves her so much, that he's scared. That's what I believe. And somehow, I know that's the reason. It just has to be. There is no way, that he can just not love the little life he created, and just forget about it. I think he thinks about her, maybe me, every second, of every minute, of every day of his life.

I sometimes think that he knows everything that's going on in her life; we have the tabloids to thank for that. But that wasn't the way I wanted him to know his daughter. I wanted to call him, and tell him to come over, and see her, but that would just be letting myself go, and giving up on myself, for everything I've accomplished, just throwing it away and saying 'oh whatever." I wasn't about to just throw the towel in.

**RPOV**

"Nikki…It's Robert."

"Oh, hello Rob. How are you?"

"Uh…not so great, actually, I was wondering If you knew how Kristen is…she wont talk to me and---"

"Yea, well Rob, you haven't exactly shown her that you care, _at all._ Why would she take you seriously now? Rob, hun, you have a little girl. A baby, that you walked away from. I'm sorry…I cant help you."

And then I heard the line cut.

I pushed the off button, and sat on the couch, head in my hands.

Nobody took me seriously. I wanted to see her so badly. Both of them. Her words haunted me.

"_Walk out that door, and you'll never see your daughter, ever again."_

"Aurghhhhhh!"

I threw the vase against the wall, shattering to the ground.

I got up, and went upstairs for my bedroom. I dressed in faded jeans, and a plain white tee shirt.

I grabbed the phone from the stand, and dialed Kristen's mom's number.

"Hi, Laura, It's Rob. How are you?"

"Hi Rob, I'm okay, how are you?"

"It's not about me, look Laura, I need your help. I need to know where Kristen and Lily are. I need to find them. Please."

"Rob, I…I don't think Kristen would be too happy if…if I told you that."

"DAMN IT LEAURA PLEASE! YOUR ALL THAT'S LEFT! PLEASE!"

"Calm down Robert. She lives about a mile away from the house. It's number 1145. Goodbye Rob."

"Laura, WHAT TO-"

The line cut.

WHY DOES EVERYONE HANG UP ON ME?

_A mile away from the house._

What house? My house? Her house? My sister's house? Nikki's house? WHAT HOUSE!?

I rushed to the door, grabbing the keys, and jumped into the car, probably going faster than I should have been. But hell, I didn't care.

I drove to the nearest Gas station, and pulled into one of the spots, and walked into the doors, dodging paparazzi.

"Hello, uhm, do you have a phone book?"

He didn't say anything, just gave me the book.

I searched for _Stewart, _and wrote down all the addresses of the name _Kristen_.

When I got to the first house. It was a little house, and was definitely not Kristen's house. The next one was a big, brick house, and I knew for a well known fact that Kristen did NOT live there. Every brick house we used to pass, she would say how much she hated brick houses.

After a few more NOT KRISTEN houses, I got tired of looking, and looked on how many more houses were left. There was only one. With the address _1145._

"Oh My God."

"OH MY GOD!"

It was her house!

I pressed the gas hard as it would go.

**KPOV**

It was 5:04 PM, and Lily was finally asleep. After all the crying, screaming, and fussing she did, I would think she wouldn't be able to let out another sound for the rest of her life.

I walked into the bedroom, and searched for something to wear. I pulled out a navy blue tank top, and a white ruffled woven professional top, and a pair of deep blue straight leg jeans, with black heels.

I pulled my dark brown curls out of the band, and shook my hair out, letting the curls fall just below my breasts, and combed down the roots, so it looked like it was natural. I grabbed my makeup bag, and smeared a dark black, and a light blue on my eyes, followed up but black mascara, an eyeliner on my inner eye-lid. I brushed some light pink gloss on my lips, and a few strokes of foundation and blush , and went downstairs, and into the kitchen, and took a glass from the top shelf, and filled it with white wine.

I grabbed the almonds out of the counter, and sat on the couch, drinking wine, and eating almonds.

Then, out of no where, the doorbell rang.

SHIT! IM GOING TO KILL WHOEVER IT IS IF LILY WAKES UP!

I got up off the couch, and set the almonds on the coffee table, bringing my wine with me.

I turned the lock, and opened the door.

I up to see who it was, and suddenly, let loose on my glass, and heard it shatter on the cold, hard, marble floor.

I grabbed the staircase for support, and suddenly, my eyes were fogged up from my tears, and I couldn't see.

I quickly blinked them away, and looked into his eyes. God how much I missed those eyes.

I just kept staring at him, before taking steps towards him, hearing the glass crackling under my heels.

I made my way, so my lips were about a millimeter away from his. I raised my hand carefully, and put it to his cheek.

He closed his eyes, and wrapped him arms around my waist, and pulled me into him.

I grasped his shoulders, careful not to fall.

I sobbed into his shoulder, and we just stood there. Silent. Saying nothing. Just holding one another.

I pulled away, and took several steps back.

"Robert…why?"

"Kristen…I'm so sorry. I never should have left you. Ever. Not any of those times. I should have been there for you every second of everyday, loving you like I promised I would."

I smiled slightly, and walked closer back to him.

"Don't ever leave again, please?"

"I swear to you, I will never again leave you."

I cried again, and he took my face in his hands, brushing my tears away with his thumbs. He kissed me, and I kissed him back, then, he pulled away, leaving me with my eyes closed, searching for more, like he had done so many times before.

"Uhm, the--uh---Li--"

"She's upstairs."

I started up the stairs, and he followed behind me, until I made my way to her door, and creaked it open, peeking my head in to see if she was still sleeping. She was.

I turned back around, facing Rob, and put my finger to my lips, signaling that she was sleeping, and we had to be quiet. He nodded, and took my hand in his, and gently squeezed it tightly in his.

"It's okay." I whispered.

He nodded, and I opened up her door slowly.

I walked in, and he led right behind me, and we stopped at her crib.

I took a few steps back, while he just stood there, he was tense, he had his hands in his pockets.

He tilted his head, to see her little face more clear. I saw him smile then, and look back to me.

I walked over to him, knowing what he wanted.

I hated waking Lily up from her naps, especially the well needed ones, but, I hated even more that the more time I wasted, the less time she would have with Rob. So, gently, I picked he up my the head, and her back, and she gurgled, and let her arms roam.

I nested her in the crooks of my arms, and she opened her eyes, and looked up at me, but then, Rob cut in, and touched her head, and she instantly, looked around.

When she met Rob's eyes, he smiled his crooked smile, and took her hand in his.

I gave him the signal, that I was giving her to him, and he quickly put his palm under her head, and I gave her over to him, resting her in his arms.

I wanted to cry right now, at this sight.

"I'm so sorry Lily, that I left you and your mom alone all this time. I love you so much, and I never forgot about you.." He kissed her forehead. "Do you think you can ever forgive me?"

She giggled, and reached her hand up, towards his face, and gently touched it, then, she went for his necklace.

"Uh uh sweetie, don't touch that, you cant play with that." He looked at me, and I suddenly remembered that he was her father, not a visiting friend.

"It's okay"

He walked over to the rocking chair, and sat down with her.

I crossed my arms over my chest, no knowing what to do with them.

He looked up to me, and patted his thigh, signaling for me to come, and sit on his lap with our daughter.

Once I sat down, he put one arm around my waist, and for the first time in a while, I felt safe, happy, and like a family.

I smiled down at him, as he hummed the lullaby he wrote for the Twilight's _Bella's Lullaby._

She fell right asleep. God I loved this little girl.

He looked up at me, kind of helpless, so I just brushed my hand along the little strands of light russet hair she had, and got up form Rob's lap, as he slowly rose out of the chair, and made his way back over to her crib.

He placed a light kiss on her forehead before setting her down in her crib.

Once we left the room, I looked to him, and he pulled me into his arms.

I led him to the bedroom, and he started attacking my lips with his.

He brought us over to the bed, and kissed my neck and I rushed his shirt off, and he started to untie the white bow, and gently took it off, following by rising my tank top off.

He worked on my jeans, licking my stomach, and fathering kisses.

He rolled off my jeans, and underwear, and I worked on his.

Once we were both completely bare, he started kissing my neck, my collarbone, and headed toward my breasts.

I moaned, and brought his lips to mine, and I felt my stomach burning, and he positioned himself at my entrance.

"Mmm Please, Rob."

He gently glided himself into me, kissing my neck. I raked my nails up his back, and he started a little bit of a faster rhythm. He started pumping, not fast, in, and out of me.

He got faster, and faster, and I started kissing his lips, fiercely with mine.

I started moaning uncontrollably.

"Shh…Kristen…Lily's right down the hall Love." He teased me.

I smirked at him, and he thrust once harder, and I screamed, and he covered my mouth with his hand, as I came down from my high, I could feel his cum trickling inside me.

"mmmmmm"

I giggled, and he nestled his face in-between my breasts.

He rolled off me, panting next to me, and I rolled over to him, still both of us, out in the open naked. I looked over to the fully open, gigantic windows.

"Oh no!"

He shot up.

"What is it baby?"

He rubbed my back, and I rushed to the windows, closing the curtains.

I sighed, and climbed into the covers.

He just laughed.

"Its isn't funny Rob…the whole city is exposed. Someone could have seen us, taken pictures, taken a video…the buildings are so close!"

"Kristen…calm down…it's okay."

I sighed and rested my hand on his chest.

He picked my hand up, and traced each finger with his thumb.

He paused on my ring finger, gently making circles with his thumb.

"Someday, you will be my wife Kristen…I promise."

"Mmm Rob…I already am."

I smiled into his chest, and fell asleep.


	7. Change

_And in the end, it's not the years in your life that count. It's the life in your years. _

_-Abraham Lincoln-(1809-1865) Politician, _

_(President of the United States)_

Change

- - -

**KPOV**

I woke up, next to Rob. He was still sleeping, and I was too tired to get up.

I had the baby monitor next to the bed, so I would know if Lily needed me.

I thought about what Rob said last night. _Someday, you will be my wife Kristen. I promise._ "Kristen Pattinson" I whispered.

I smiled at the name. It had a nice ring to it. I was afraid that any second, I would wake up, and him coming back would all just be a dream. But this was reality. I wasn't going to wake up, I was already up.

He moaned, and groaned, and stretched his arms wide into the air, and fixated his eyes around the room. Meeting mine. I raised my eyebrows. "Hey."

"Hey."

I smiled, and just leaned into my pillow, drawing circles in the mattress. He grabbed my hand.

"I've always, always, _always_ loved you."

"I know."

"And I'm sorry that I didn't support you when you needed me the most. I hounded you to love me, when I didn't show you how much I really did. I'm so sorry sweet heart."

He ran his hand thru my hair, and rolled on top of me, shirtless, and ever so sexy. I wound my fingers in his hair, and then Lily's wails started coming thru the speaker. He groaned, and nuzzled his face in the crook of my neck. I started getting up. "Oh no, you don't. I'll go. Be right back."

He got up, and exited the room, smiling at me as he walked down the hall.

I heard his british baby impression thru the baby monitor along with the baby's cries.

"Hey little girl. Shh…it's okay. I'm here. Shh…Shh…daddy's got you love."

I smiled, and closed my eyes.

"There's mommy. Right there, see?"

I opened my eyes to see Rob standing in the doorway, holding Lily in his arms. Her little face was red from crying, and her hands were waving frantically.

I scooted up, and reached out my arms, signaling Rob to give her to me.

He walked over to me, and handed me her. She didn't cry. She was taking short, frantic, scared breaths.

"Shh..sweetie, it's okay. Mommy has you."

Rob came next to me in the bed. He took her fist in his hand.

"Wait, wait…she wants to ask you something Kris. Hold on…"

He closed his eyes, squinting them, acting deep in thought. Lily watched him intently.

"She wants to know if her mommy will marry her daddy." He opened his eyes, and looked into mine.

I looked back to Lily. "Well Lily, mommy and daddy aren't as close as people _in love _are. So maybe, someday."

Rob ticked his tongue. "Wrong answer mommy." Lily started to whine. I tried to soothe her, by shushing her, humming, stroking her belly, nothing worked. I looked to Rob. "Help me!"

"I can't. You didn't gave her the answer she wanted to hear. You upset her."

I looked at him in disapproval, and tried again. Nothing.

"Make her stop!" I rocked her, and her cries got louder. "ROB!"

I shushed her more, and got so frustrated. I started heaving. "Lily, come on, stop crying. Please."

"Come on honey."

I looked over to Rob, and finally just gave up.

"Okay Lily. You win okay?! Mommy will marry daddy! Okay?"

She started to calm, and my stomach turned. He had such _effect_ on her.

I looked over to him, and he was smiling at me, and leaned over to kiss me. I kissed him, meaningfully.

"Marry me mommy?" I hit his arm playfully. "Shut up." I smiled, and kissed him again.

"Yes." I said in between kisses.

I pulled away, and looked down at the baby. She looked content. She had her hands near her neck, a sign of protection towards herself. She was staring wide eyed at Rob. I stroked the light patch of russet hair she had. Her eyes started to slowly loop, and Rob started to hum "Bella's Lullaby" She fell asleep within minutes.

* * *

"You hungry?"

He shook his head no.

"I was thinking that today, we should go to the baby store. I mean, I know that she has everything, but…"

"Yea, we should go. I'll get dressed."

* * *

We pulled up to Harrod's, and I held Lily protectively close. I didn't see any paparazzi, yet.

We made our way to the baby section, and I walked down the clothing isle.

Then, suddenly, Rob came up very close to me, protectively. I looked back at him, and he was obviously distracting Lily. Then, I saw. It was some asshole taking pictures, and another guy with a video camera. Fucking jerks.

The guy with the camera came right up next to us, leaving literally 3 inches between us, and I held Lily tighter. He got extremely pissed.

**RPOV**

I blocked the lense with my hand, and got in the guy's face.

"Get the hell away from my daughter."

I pushed the guy into the rack, and he tried raising his camera above us. This royally pissed me off.

I punched him. Something I probably should not have done. I heard Kristen chuckle. The camera fell, along with the asshole.

"Stay the hell away form us. Understand?" I said between gritted teeth

He scurried up, and nodded.

After we left, We went home, and Kristen put Lily down for her nap. It was well overdue.

"I'm sorry I went off on that guy."

"Please, anytime you wanna go off on someone on behalf of me, or Lily, please, your welcome."

I took her hand, and ran my thumb over her fingers.

"You need a ring."

She smiled, and kissed me.

"Yea, I do."

"Could your mom baby-sit?"

She nodded, and went for the phone.

* * *

We walked thru the doors of Tiffany's, and walked over to the counter. She skimmed, and pointed to a tulip ring, with stones running down in two lines next it.

I called over a saleswoman, and Kristen asked for the ring.

"How much?" I asked?

"One million, five hundred thirty five dollars."

I nodded. "Wait…what?!?"

"That can't be right. A million dollars for a ring?!?"

Rob, its okay, I'll find another.

I grabbed her shoulder.

"No, you're getting the ring you want. Don't be silly." She smiled, and grabbed my arm.

"We'll take it." The woman gave a light smile, and I turned to Kristen, and grabbed her face. "At least _New Moon _went to something well worth it." She smiled, and kissed me.

"I love you Rob."

"As I love you Kristen."

* * *

**KPOV**

We walked in, and my mother's voice clouded my ears.

"And the rabbit ran home to his mom and dad, and brothers and sisters."

I smiled to Rob, and walked upstairs, and knocked on Lily's door.

"It's mommy and daddy"

I opened the door, and smiled at my mom. "Hi mom. Was she good?" I asked, taking Lily.

"The best." She touched Lily's nose.

"So….let me see the ring!!"

I laughed, and held my hand out. She looked to Rob. She smiled, and nodded her head in approval. "It's gorgeous."

"Thank you mom, and thanks so much for watching Lily."

"Anytime. She's such a cute baby."

"Thank you mom. You know, if you wanna stay, we were just gonna order take out."

She smiled. "Sure. More time with my favorite granddaughter."

I laughed. "More like _only granddaughter._"

She snorted, and shook Lily's foot gently.

"Well, I should get going, your father is probably wondering where in the world I am." I love you sweetheart.

She kissed my forehead, and left.

* * *

Today, I had an interview with _Access Hollywood,_ and I was nervous. This was my first interview since Lily was born.

After I got ready, I went downstairs, and found Rob holding Lily in the kitchen, pointing out the window.

I laughed, and he turned around.

"Hey mommy." I laughed, and walked over to them.

I kissed him good morning, and kissed Lily's forehead, and said my goodbyes.

I left, and got into the car, and pulled out of the driveway.

* * *

I parked, and got out. I planned on just being blunt with them, not going into too much detail. I remembered the PEOPLE magazine cover that I did with Lily when she was 2 weeks old.

I made my way to the room, and knocked on the door.

"Kristen!"

"Hello."

I sat down in the chair, and she smiled, and started asking me questions.

"So, that little one of yours, how's she doing?"

I laughed. "Well, she's really good actually. She's a good sleeper, so I get rest." I smiled, and waited for the next question.

"So, do you know of when you guys start rolling Eclipse? You're signed on right?"I nodded. "Oh, yea, definitely. I think we start in like, 2 months, but yea, everyone will be back, so look forward to that."

"Now Kristen, we've seen pictures with you, Rob, and your little Lily. Are you two--back together?"

"Well, just to get to it, we're happy. We have a little girl, and I think that's something you have to really, really commit to, and I think that was just like, a really big shock to all of us. It's hard, you know? Juggling a booming career, and a baby, but I think I speak on behalf of myself, and Rob, by saying that Lily comes first in both of our lives. She's just…ugh. I can't even describe her. She's everything I think I needed, to give myself that extra push I needed. You know, when you have a baby, you mature greatly, and you take everything into serious caution, think things thru really well, and overall, are just more responsible."

"I completely understand. Do you think or see you and Rob becoming something more than just parents in the future?"

I had this burning in my stomach, I just couldn't hold it in.

I gleamed, and ran my hand thru my hair. "I originally wasn't going to say this, but Rob, and I, we actually just got engaged, but you know…don't expect to see on magazine covers you know… Oh, "_Kristen-my fairytale wedding!"_ anytime soon. You know, like, we've got a lot on our hands."

* * *

When I walked in, I saw Rob, watching the TV intently. He was watching some news crap, and went next to him. He looked up at me, and his eyes looked furious. It scared me.

"R-rob?"

He leaned back against the couch.

"Our little girl is on the fucking TV."

He flicked on the DVR, and there she was. It was from inside of Harrod's.

Rob was pissed. So pissed.

* * *

Every now and then, it becomes clear that life doesn't center around career. It revolves around family. Love.

"Kristen…you have to wake up. You have your interview with NYLON today. Lily just woke up. So I'll feed her. Come on babe."

I groaned, and shook my head. "No."

Rob turned around.

"What?"

I sat up. "You and Lily come first in my life. I don't need to do some magazine cover, which I have already done."

He smiled, and came and sat down next to me. "Lily needs to be fed you know?"

I smiled, and got up off the bed. He picked me up bridal style, and carried me out of the bedroom. He brought me downstairs, and into the kitchen where Lily was sitting in her high-chair, pouncing her fists on the table. I smiled brightly at her, leaned down from Rob's arms, and nudged her little nose with my own. "Is somebody hungry?"

She looked up at Rob, and touched my face with her hand, and giggled.

Rob put me down, and I pulled up a kitchen stool in front of her, and pulled her fingers out her mouth. "Honey, you're gonna get sick. Then mommy has to take you to the doctors."

He turned to me. "She's eating her fingers? She must really be hungry."

I nodded, and he came over, and handed me the baby food. I opened the jar, and began feeding Lily. "Rob…you ever had a picnic before?"

He laughed like it was a joke. "No, can't say I have."

I nodded. "Then we're having one today."

* * *

We got out of the car, and I went around to get Lily. I was wearing a white dress with red flowers, and a pair of white flats. (PIC ON PRO)

"Ohh. Come on baby girl." I picked Lily up from her car seat.

Rob took the things from the trunk, and we stopped at a spot far out in the big, green field, and Rob spread out the sheet on the grass, and placed down the basket. I sat down with Lily.

I sat her upright in my lap, and Rob sat down across from us.

"This feels…normal." I laughed at his remark. "Yea, it does. You know…I never, in a million years thought this would be my life." I looked down at Lily, and ran my fingers thru her think strands of russet hair. I kissed her head. "I never thought I would be a mom." I choked on my words. I looked to Rob, and he took my hand. "Well, you are." He smiled, and stroked my cheek with his hand, and leaned in and kissed me. Lily gurgled, and continued playing with the end of my dress.

"Thank you." He said.

I smiled. "You're welcome."

He discarded the topic. "Who's hungry?"

I smiled, and took the sandwich and yogurt bites from him.

I opened up the Gerber bag, and took out a few of the gushy yogurt pieces, and offered one to Lily. She opened her mouth, and I put it in, and she closed it instantly.

Rob huskily laughed, and I felt Lily jerk in my arms. She looked at him cautiously, and he just stared at her, playing a game with her. He leaned near her, and looked her deep in her eyes, and covered her eyes. She whimpered, and started getting antsy in my lap. She put her hand on his, and you could tell she was nervous.

"PEEK A BOO!"

Lily jerked back into me.

"Woahhoo. Careful there sweetie."

I lifted her slowly, and put her down by herself on the sheet, and laid on my stomach, facing her.

She was sitting upright, hitting her fists against the ground. She looked up to me, and I smiled at her, and kissed her nose.

Rob scooped her up, and laid on his back next to me, and rose her into the air.

She giggled as he shook her lightly side to side, and he stood up, and held her close to him. I looked up at him.

* * *

After we got home, we put Lily down for her nap. I went back downstairs, and joined Rob on the couch.

He wrapped his arm around my waist. "You know, I really like this. Doing normal things. Living a normal life."

I nodded in agreement. "Me too."

The doorbell rang, and I jolted up to get it, and Rob followed. I went to the door, and Rob stayed by the stairs. I opened up the door, my knees suddenly felt weak.

"Michael?"

* * *


	8. What I've Done

What I've Done

- - -

**KRISTEN POV**

I just starred at him, and soon after felt Rob's hands surround my waist. "What do you want?"

"To take back what should have been mine. I can prove to you that that kid you have up there isn't yours."

Rob let his hands drop, and slammed his fist into Mike's face. "ROB!"

"Ah Jesus, that's not gonna look so good at the custody battle buddy."

"YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP AND GET OUT OF HERE! YOUR JUST MAKING A FOOL OUT OF YOURSELF."

"Oh, am I? No, the one making a fool of themselves is you. You're taking care of a kid that's not even yours."

"Oh, please. Come on! Is that all you got in that tiny brain of yours?"I walked over to Rob.

"You know, I think you're just livin here so you could fuck her senseless every night."

Before I had the chance to stop him, Rob had Mike to the floor, punching him repeatedly.

"Rob! STOP!""AUGHH!"

Rob had Michael by the neck, his throat looked like it was ready to tear. He growled at Michael, and before I knew what was going on, Michael was passed out cold.

"R-Rob…Is he---dead?""No. Unfortunately.""WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO!?" I whispered.

"Stay here."

"Rob--what?""JUST STAY HERE KRISTEN!""Okay, alright." I put my hands up in defeat.

I watched as Rob dragged Mike out of the door, and leaned against the door, mentally praying Michael would NOT wake up.

I watched as Rob stuffed Mike into the drivers seat of his car, shut the door, and make a run for the house. Once he got inside, he shut the door, locking it, and wrapping me up into his arms.

"Kristen…we need to talk."I pulled away from him, and looked up into his eyes.

"You---you believe him?! ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY! Baby, she's yours. Don't ever question that." I tried to put my hand on his shoulder, but he shrugged it off. I looked at him questioningly. "I'm serious. Is there ANY chance that she could be his?""No.""Kristen…this is fucking serious! Please, did you have sex with him within the time period you could have gotten pregnant?""Rob, I'm being fucking serious! He was filming the 3 weeks I was spending with you. We weren't together in those weeks. Only you. She is not his, I swear. Baby, she has your nose, your eyes, your hair. Hun, she's yours. Please, believe me."I watched as his nervous, tense face relaxed into that favorite smirk he had.

"I love you."

I smiled, and walked over to him. "I love you too."--

8 MOTNHS LATER

KRISTEN POV

"Mom, please. Stop! AUGH!"

"Kristen…this is your big day, let me just do your hair!""Mom, your pulling so hardd."I winced at how hard my braniac mother was wrapping my hair in that huge barrel iron that looked like a penis, basically ripping my hair at the scalp.

"Mom, just go lighter, and it'll curl faster."My mom sighed, and smiled at me.

I pushed the button on the stereo in front of me.

The little things, you do to me aretaking me over, I wanna show yaeverything inside of melike a nervous heart that, is crazy beatingmy feet are stuck here, against the pavementi wanna break free, i wanna make itcloser to your eyes, get your attentionbefore you pass me by

So back up back up take another chanceDon`t you mess up mess up I don`t wanna lose youWake up wake up this aint just a thing that youGive up give up don`t you say that I`d beBetter off better off, sleepin by myself and wonderinIf im better off better off, with out you boy

So don't just leave me hanging on

And every time, you notice me byholdin me closely, and sayin sweet thingsi don't believe, that it could beyou speekin your mind and, sayin the real thingmy feet have broke free, and i am leavini'm not gonna stand here, feelin lonely buti wont forget you, and i won't think thiswas just a waste of time

So back up back up take another chanceDon`t you mess up mess up I don`t wanna lose youWake up wake up this aint just a thing that youGive up give up don`t you say that I`d beBetter off better off, sleepin by myself and wonderinIf im better off better off, with out you boy

But don't just leave me hangin on.....

ROB POV

I pulled my blue tie tighter, and studied myself in the mirror. I turned around to face my dad.

"Hey."

I pulled him into a hug, and we exchanged pats on the back.

"Today son, your going to make that beautiful girl officially yours.

"Yes, yes it is."

**KRISTEN POV**

I looked over to see Lizzy holding Lily, and Victoria next to her, making faces at her. She was dressed in a small, white and pink dress, with a pink bow headband. She was reaching for Victoria's face, and laughing. I smiled at her, and looked back to my reflection in the mirror.

I let my eyes travel down to my stomach, knowing what was growing there. Rob didn't know. I wasn't ready to tell him yet. But I will. Oh, I will.

* * *

I hooked my arm thru my dad's, as I kissed my baby goodbye, even though I would see her within seconds.

I heard the piano playing, and was nervous as ever.

"Dad, I'm scared." I whispered.

"Sweetie, this is supposed to be the happiest day of your life. Let it happen. Let him love you." He kissed my forehead, and the doors opened. I picked my head up, and met eyes with him.

I laughed, and hung my head, and looked back up to him, smirking like an idiot. God, how did I get here? To this Greek god?

I walked to him, and finally made my way all the way to him, and turned to face him, and handed my bouquet to my mom.

"Robert, please repeat after me" the priest began.

"I, Robert Thomas Pattinson, take you, Kristen Jaymes Stewart, to be my lawfully wedded wife, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful husband in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your decisions, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live."

He repeated.

"I, Robert Thomas Pattinson, take you, Kristen Jaymes Stewart, to be my lawfully wedded wife, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful husband in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your decisions, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live."

Do you Robert Thomas Pattinson take Kristen Jaymes Stewart to be your wife?

"I do."

And with that, he slipped the white gold diamond band onto my third finger on my left hand, linking it with the tulip ring he bought.

"Kristen, repeat after me;"

"I, Kristen Jaymes Stewart, take you, Robert Thomas Pattinson, to be my lawfully wedded husband, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful wife in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your decisions, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live."

I repeated.

"I, Kristen Jaymes Stewart, take you, Robert Thomas Pattinson, to be my lawfully wedded husband, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful wife in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your decisions, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live."

"Do you Kristen Jaymes Stewart take Robert Thomas Pattinson to be your husband?"

"I do."I slipped the gold, thick ring onto his finger.

I watched the priest smile, and hold out his hands.

"I now pronounce you, husband and wife, You may now kiss the bride."Rob beamed, and I cried, and he leaned slowly in near my face, and delicately took my top lip in-between his, and slowly kissed me.

He brought his hand up to cup my face. "I love you."I smiled, and choked thru my sobs. "I-I love you--too." I smiled again, and took his hand, holding it tightly as we made our way past the crowd, and outside.

After we got the rice thrown in our hair, we got into the limo to take us to the reception.

* * *

The music was booming, and I was laughing, and dancing with my husband. I wasn't drinking, anything to be precise, because now, I had another responsibility. So when The toast came around, I already asked the waiter to secretly replace my champagne with sparkling cider. He was happy to oblige.

After the toast, we made our way over to the enormous cake, and held our hands together, and cut the first piece. The crowd cheered, and everyone rushed around.

I stuck my fork into the rainbow cake, and forked out a huge piece with my fingers, and held them to Rob's mouth. He opened, and I stuck my fingers into his mouth, and he licked them clean with a "Mmm" mumble at the end.

"Good?""Delicious."

I laughed, and kissed him.

* * *

We burst thru the door of our honeymoon suite, and I laughed hysterically as Rob knocked over a vase as soon as he walked in. He held me bridal style, and my hands were latched around his neck. I giggled as he thru me down on the bed.

I kissed him, hard, and he grabbed my waist.

It was tough getting the wedding dress off, but we did, it wasn't a major obstacle, at least not for Rob.

After our hours upon hours of making love, I went to go take a shower, and wasn't surprised by the knock at the door. I laughed to myself, and opened the door.

He walked in, and quickly had his shirt off. He held his hands at my waist, and I suddenly tensed when his thumb went over that area of extra skin where my baby bump began. He looked at me confused.

He looked down, and slowly moved his thumb back and forth, over the bump, testing.

He looked up at me, and yanked up my shirt, and looked back down to my abdomen. "Kristen?""Rob---I wanted to tell you, but I wanted to wait for the right moment. "I'm pregnant."

He smiled and kissed me, and held my waist. "We're having another baby….already.""I am going to be there the ENTIRE time, I swear." I smiled, and pulled him into the shower.

* * *


	9. Another Time, And Place

Another Time, And Place

- - -

**ROB POV**

"Kristen!?" I called

She peeked out of the hallway. "Yes babyyy?" She was being seductive by dragging out the 'y'.

I smiled and walked over to her, and moved her hair out of the ay of the back of her neck, and lowered my lips to her neck, and let my hands travel down to her swollen abdomen. I kissed, and nipped at her flesh, and she made tiny moaning sounds.

"Have you seen my trousers?"

She pushed me away and laughed in my face. "Trousers? Since when do you wear trousers?"I moved closer to her yet again. "Since now."

"You're being serious?" I smiled.

"Yes."

"Well then, I have no idea."

I smiled, and walked away. "YOUR JUST A TEASE!" She shouted after me.

"Yea, yea."

Tonight, for our first night on our honeymoon, I was taking Kristen to one of the nicest restaurants I could find, thanks to the concierge.

After I found my trousers, and dressy button up shirt. I looked like a dofus, and knew Kristen would have a ball with my attire. After I physically "fucked up" my "sex hair,"I walked back down the hall into the bathroom, and saw her in all her naked glory. She looked at me through the mirror, and hung her head, and laughed quietly.

I put my hands on her shoulders, and kissed her skin behind her ear. She lowered her head, and shook me off. "I'm trying to get ready you pervert!" She slapped my arm playfully.

I put my hands up in surrender. "Okay, okay, I'm out." I kissed her quickly, not wanting to piss her off. I was new to the way she was during being pregnant. I mentally kicked myself in the ass for leaving her at that time.

**KRISTEN POV**

I snapped my blue lave bra on, and matching panties, and grabbed Rob's big burgundy button up, and a pair of light wash denim shorts and chestnut UGG's.

The honeymoon was only a week and two days, Rob wanted it to be two weeks, but I couldn't be away from the angel I called my daughter for that long.

"ROB!?"

I couldn't find my belt. "ROBBBBB!"He came down the hallway, looking out of breath. "Yea?"

I sighed, and pulled my arms around his neck. "Aw baby, I'm sorry, did I rush you?"

"No love, it's alright, what's wrong?"

"I can't find my belt. Have you seen it?"He smiled like an idiot, and I forced my eyebrows together in confusion…"what?""In the dresser drawer…."

I ran it thru my head, and realized. "YOU PIG!" I smiled and kissed him. "Save it for later."

* * *

**ROB POV**

When we arrived at the restaurant, I grabbed Kristen's hand, and smiled at the cameras.

We walked inside, and I heard Kristen gasp.

"Rob..""Shh…"

I looked at the confusion on her face. I had this place specially cleared for her and I.

"Rob, nobody's here…it must not be good here, let's go."

"Uh…no no no missy." I smirked at her.

She forced her eyebrows together in confusion.

I led her to the small square table in the middle of the room.

"I'll be right back." I said.

I walked into the back, and took my daughter from Brittney, the baby-sitter.

"Thanks." I said.

She nodded, and I walked back into the room, and smiled at Kristen, and laughed as she got up out of her seat.

"Hi baby!" She exclaimed as she walked towards me, and took Lily from my arms.

"Mommy missed you." She said as she kissed her forehead.

"You hungry love?" I asked, my hand on the small of my wife's back.

"Mhmm." She said smiling.

* * *

Once we got back to the hotel, we assumed that Lily and Laura were already heading back to California.

"Thank you." She said, running her hand up and down my chest.

"It was nothing." I said as I kissed her hair.

She looked up at me with pleading eyes.

I slowly climbed on top of her, and locked her lips with mine, slowly ravishing in her berry scent.

I ran my hand down her side, down her hip, and grasped tightly at her legs, pulling her closer to me. I heard her moan, as she fisted at my hair.

I took one of her breasts in my hand as I took the other in between my lips.

I slowly moved my fingers in a circular motion, as she bucked her hips upward into mine.

I groaned, and lightly pushed the my tip into her pink.

I felt her hands snake down to my hips as she forced me down into her.

I felt her head tip to the side, and I took that as an opportunity to suck her neck. I held her small frame, and thrusted inside her as I gently nibbled on her vein.

"Mmmm." She quietly moaned.

I kissed her with a passion that I rarely used.

* * *

"Rob?" She asked me quietly. She was laying on her side, cuddled up close to me as I lay on my back with my eyes closed, my arm wrapped around her waist, my hand resting on the baby.

"Mmm" I mumbled.

"What do you want it to be?" She asked innocently.

I opened my eyes, and looked at her. "It doesn't matter to me, love. It could be an alien and I would love it all the same. Although, teaching my son to play ball doesn't sound so bad." I said smiling down at my gorgeous pregnant wife.

She giggled, and kissed my chest. "I could picture that." She said smiling.

"Yea, me too." I smiled down at her.

"I just can't believe that I'm pregnant…again. It's only been eight months. I don't know---" She trailed off.

"Well, look at the bright side, when our kids are twenty, we'll only be in our forties." I said trying to cheer her up.

"I don't regret it though." She quickly snapped. "Because if I'd gotten pregnant later with Lily, she wouldn't be her, and this little one wouldn't be him or her. You know?"

I smiled. "Yea, I know."

* * *

**KRISTEN P.O.V**

Today was the fifth day of the honeymoon, and honestly, I couldn't wait to get back home to my daughter. Rob and I were thinking of buying a new house, because my condo was just too small.

I walked back into the bedroom, and snuggled back next to my husband. I smiled when he held me closer and breathed into my wet scalp.

I giggled when he groaned as he stretched his mouth into a yawn. "Tired?" I asked.

"No, not anymore." He smiled at me.

I giggled and relaxed into his arms.

"So what do you want to do on the last day of our honeymoon, love?" He asked.

"Mmm, as long as I'm with you, it doesn't matter."

* * *

After we got dressed, we went down to the parking garage and started the car.

When we got to the lake, we boarded the small water taxi, and headed off to the Hyatt.

We decided that spending our day at the top of the Hyatt hotel rotating bar would be fun.

Once we got the top, we got our food and drinks, and took a small table up against the window.

"You can see so much from here." I said looking out the window.

"Yea, you know…if you want to stay longer…we can just schedule a few more days."

"Uhh…I don't know…it might be too long--" I trailed off.

"Love, this is a one time deal, if you want another day to enjoy it, than you'll get another day, its no problem."

I smiled, and nodded. "Maybe a couple more days would be okay."

He chucked, and shoved a French fry in his mouth.

* * *

After we got back to the hotel, it was about 11 'clock at night. After the Hyatt, we walked the strip. We bought all kinds of souvenirs and little things. Of course, there were paparazzi _everywhere._

We sat in one of the oversized couches in the hotel lobby. I drew small circles on Rob's chest.

'Rob?'

"Hmm?"

"Do you think this will last?"

He immediately opened his eyes. "Of course I do. Why wouldn't it?""Well, its not like we're never going to do another movie without each other… you know how easy it is to fall for your co-star." I said as I looked at the ceiling.

"Kristen. Don't think for a second that there is someone out there who I would rather be with than you."

I looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Promise me."

"I swear Kristen. Your it for me." He smiled a reassuring smile.

I leaned in and kissed him, all my fears slowly fading away.


	10. Repeating History

Repeating History

- - -

**Kristen**

Today was the day that we were heading back to California. I was packing my things when I realized that my engagement ring was gone. SHIT! My husband paid over a million dollars for that thing…what was I going to say to him if I can't find it!?

I was whispering swears as I frantically searched all the drawers, dressers, counters, and even inside the mini fridge. I heard a mumble from the bed, and I quickly jerked around to see him looking at me confused. "What are you looking for at such an ungodly hour?"

"Nothing…nothing. It's fine I'll find it, no worries." I giggled nervously.

I walked into the bathroom, knowing full well that I already took everything out of there and packed it into the suitcase.

_SHIT!_

I took a deep breath, and slowly walked over to Rob. I sat down on the edge of the bed, playing with my fingers, trying to get up the courage to just say it.

"Rob…you haven't seen my engagement ring, have you?" I asked quietly.

"It's in the safe, sweetheart, don't stress." He said it and I could hear the smile in his voice.

I breathed a sigh of relief, and walked over to him smiling like an idiot. I kissed him over and over and hugged his neck. "Thank you thank you thank you."

He chuckled, and burried his face back into the pillows.

* * *

We walked into the waiting court of flight thirty three, and sat down in one of the chairs, and I pulled out the six magazines we just bought, with our faces on the cover.

The first one read "Kristen - on again, off again - her battle to gain weight." Pfft.

The second one read "Kristen's pregnant! - Again!" Oh boy.

The third one read "Rob and Kristen are - SO IN LOVE! - Honeymoon details." Fuck them.

The fourth one was a small picture of me and Rob in our swimsuits, and I was pointing him to the showers. The caption read-- "Trouble in paradise?"

The fifth and sixth one both had me on the faces of the "Baby boom" headline.

I stuffed them back into the duffel bag, and turned to my goddess that I could proudly call my husband, and sighed deeply into his shoulder, in-haling his scent as he sipped his coffee.

"So, I was thinking that this month we should really get down to finding a house, you know? The apartment is too small for all of us, and I think its time we find ourselves an actual house to call ours."

He looked down at me and smiled. "Whatever you want love, is what you'll get." He kissed my head before I got up to go to the bathroom.

"Be right back." I said before going to try and find the bathroom.

I was just about to walk into the bathroom when some creep with unruly frizzy, oily black hair and glasses started taking pictures of me. Oh, I could see the headline now… "Kristen - Running out of Maxi Pads!" I turned around, and smiled quaintly before going straight into the bathroom.

After I was done, when I got out, there were about three more guys with cameras all taking pictures of me. I just kept walking. They followed me. Once I sat down, they started taking pictures of us, and giggling to one another. I heard Rob groan and he did his best to try and ignore them.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, and I flipped it open and saw a new message from Nikki.

"Hey, babe! How's everything? I can't wait to see you!"

I replied saying; "Hey! We're in the airport departure, see you soon!"

I shut my phone, and turned to Rob. "Nikki." He nodded, and kissed me lightly.

I smiled when I finally heard those lovely words; "Will flight thirty three please start boarding, flight thirty three start boarding."

We got up, and waved at the paparazzi, and headed for the gates.

Once we got inside the plane, I finally felt relieved that I would be able to finally go home to our daughter.

After the plane took off, and we were well into the air, I took Rob's hand, and put it on my stomach, and covered it with my own. I leaned my head on his shoulder, and fell asleep that way.

* * *

I was jolted awake when I heard someone screaming; "Oh my god! It's Kristen Stewart and Robert Pattinson!" Then came all the small shrieks, and "REALLY?"s.

I smiled lazily up at them, and shook Rob to get up.

"Oh my god! Can we take pictures with you guys!?" I smiled, and quickly took a few pictures with fans, and signed a few autographs before I was finally allowed to go back to sleep with my husband's hand on my stomach.

* * *

By the time the plane landed, it was already 11 PM here, so I knew that Lily would probably already be asleep.

We took a limo back to the condo, and I finally felt relieved that we were back. I was so grateful that I had gotten the best tan of my life, and that people could no longer call me 'milk woman'.

Once we got into the door, I spotted Brittany sleeping on the couch, and Lily was probably upstairs in her room.

I followed Rob up to the nursery, and found my daughter very much awake, laughing and giggling at her fisher-price light up fish toy that hung on the wall and made soothing sounds.

I laughed, and watched as Rob cooed at our baby.

**Robert**

I lifted Lily out of her crib, finding her awake, and nested her into the crooks of my arms.

"Your supposed to be asleep my little two-timer." I cooed at her. I sat on the rocking chair, and held my arm out to my wife to join me.

* * *

I woke up and turned over to see Kristen. Her hair was fanned out across the pillow, her angelic face was peaceful, and her hand was casually draped over her stomach.

I braced myself for the start of morning sickness. Kristen warned me about how bad it was last time, and how she _couldn't wait_ to do it again. Code for 'SARCASM."

I started kissing her neck, and trailing my fingers up and down her arms. I heard her moan , so I wrapped my arms around her waist, and flipped her over so I was leaning over her small body.

"Uhhnn, you don't know how bad I want you in me right now." God, I fucking loved it when she talked dirty.

I tore off her small tank top, and attacked her mounds with my mouth, and the other with my hand. She tangled her fingers in my hair as I flicked her nipple with my tongue before switching.

"Uhmmnn." She moaned.

I grabbed her hips, and ground my pelvis into hers. She brought my mouth to hers, and tangled her tongue with my own.

She flipped us so she was on top of me. I teased her by playing with the waist band of her tiny workout shorts that didn't cover even half of what it should have. I had clear view of her inner thighs, so I brought my hand, and started pinching the skin there.

"Uhn, you don't know how wet you make me, baby." She moaned out.

"Ahh fuck Kristen."

I shoved my finger up the slot where her leg went through the shorts, and twitched when my finger hit her bare pink.

I chuckled, and thrust two fingers into her hole, massaging her clit with my thumb. She moaned out, and started groping my hair, and giving me a major hickey.

I thrust my fingers deep inside her, hitting her small bud each time. I could feel her walls clenching, so I inserted another finger, causing her to scream out. "Shh, love…you'll wake the baby." I whispered, teasingly.

She moaned, and started cumming onto my hand. After she was done, I took my hand out, and ripped her small shorts off. She had discarded my boxers by now.

I looked into her eyes before plunging into her, causing her to collapse onto my chest. I flipped is over, so I was once again, on top.

I started thrusting faster, and faster, loving the sound of our skin slapping skin. "Uhh god, Rob! Uhh baby, I'm gonna cum!"

"No!" I snapped. "Not yet! You wait until I tell you, understand."

All I heard was a whimper as I started pounding her faster, and harder each and every time I thrusted into her.

I was getting close, and I knew she was already there. I could see how antsy she was getting. Like when your at the movies, and you have to pee so bad that your squirming in your seat.

I was about to explode. "Now. Cum now!"

And on my word, all of her juices came pouring onto my cock as mine poured into her.

She was breathing hard, and fast, her mouth open searching for air, and her eyes wide looking at me.

I fell onto her, and gently pulled out of her when I went back to my side of the bed.

"Oh, my god." She panted.

I swallowed hard. "Uhh."

She just lay there, staring at the ceiling.

I looked over to her. "Ready for round two?" I asked playfully.

She smiled, and threw herself on top of me.

"Absolutely."


	11. Sober

Sober

- - -

**KRISTEN**

I got up, and walked into the bathroom. I was filled with the all too familiar feeling in the pit of my stomach. I started breathing heavily, and quickly shouted. "Rob." before bending down over the toilet.

I was never one to handle vomiting very well. I got all shaky, and would start crying. I just hated being sick, and I knew that this morning sickness was worse than I had with Lily.

I moaned when Rob walked into the bathroom, and pulled my hair into a ponytail.

He bent down behind me, and embraced me into his arms. He kissed my hair, letting me know it was all going to be okay.

I wanted this. I really did. I wanted another baby with Rob. But I just didn't know how long I would last. Maybe it scared me that this time I wasn't doing this alone. Maybe I wanted to do this alone? No. That wasn't an option. I wasn't going to kick my husband out of my life because I was too scared to be pregnant.

I started to gag, and reached for the toilet, and fell violently sick. Moaning and groaning before I started to cry. My throat felt sore, and raw. It had a sour feeling, and a tart taste in my mouth. I just sat there as I reached up to flush, then let my hand fall hard against the ring.

I leaned back into his chest, and breathed heavily, waiting for the next wave of nausea to make itself known. I felt him get up, and I took his hand, searching for some kind of comfort.

"Don't leave me."

"Sweetheart, I'm just going to get you some ginger-ale. I'll be right back, I swear."

I sank to the tile floor after he left, not wanting him to see how much I was really hurting. I put my hand on my stomach, and sobbed into my kneecaps, bracing myself for the next wave of sickness.

* * *

**ROB**

I sat on the sofa in the living room, holding Lily as she watched intently at the television screen.

I heard the doorbell ring, and got up, and put Lily back down on the couch. She watched me as I walked to the door. I opened it up, and saw a beaming Kellan at my doorstep.

"Hey man!" He said, taking me into a manly embrace.

"Hey." I said, hitting his back.

I looked over to Lily who was looking at Kellan like he was some kind of squash baby food.

I laughed quietly as I let go, and led him to the couch.

"What's up man?" I asked, running my hand through Lily's bronze hair.

"Nikki and I are together." He beamed.

"Whoa, man, that's great!" I said as I gripped his shoulder.

I remembered how I used to date Nikki, and flinched how messed up it really sounded. Nikki was Kristen's best friend, and now she's dating her co-star like Kristen and I were.

"Don't get her pregnant." I warned.

He chuckled, and shook his head. "Not until we're married."

I laughed, and turned back to him. "Congratulations man."

"Thanks. So how's Kristen?"

I smiled, and picked up Lily. Kellan took her from my arms, still pleading his eyes to mine wanting to know the news about the honeymoon.

"Well…we're moving soon…the house is just to small. The honeymoon was great, and she's pregnant." I said, smiling.

He nodded, then doubled, and looked back at me. "She's pregnant? Again?"

"Who's pregnant again?" I looked up at my beautiful wife, who was coming down the stairs. She hugged Kellan, and said cooed to Lily.

Kellan looked at me, warily. "You are." He said, looking at Kristen. Her eyes bore into mine, and I could tell she was peeved.

"You told him!?"

"Yea…it's not like he's going to tell anyone, right?" I asked.

Kellan nodded. "Absolutely. Scouts honor." He said sarcastically.

I chuckled, and Kristen just starred at him. "You better not."

I watched her hips sway as she walked out of the entry.

Kellan chuckled, and turned back to me.

"Uh, I actually have something to talk to you about." I didn't want to tell Kristen yet, so I thought I would confide in my best friend.

"Yea, man…shoot."

"Well…I got this scrip to this movie called _Remember Me, _and it's all the way in New York. Across the country."

"Oh, come on dude, we both know that's not the reason you don't want to do it."

"What are you talking about?"

"Your scared you'll feel the same way about your new costar as you did about Kristen."

I looked at Lily, and ran through my mind that my wife was pregnant. I wasn't there for most of her last pregnancy, and that ripped me apart already. I wasn't going to leave her again.

"Kellan…I'll never feel the same way about anyone as I do about Kristen."

Kellan looked down to Lily. "Yea, I sure hope so. But man, I mean Kris is pregnant. Your gonna miss most of her pregnancy. I mean…this movie sounds pretty intense and long, man that could last like six, seven months."

I looked down to my daughter, before getting up. "Thanks man. But I need to talk to her."

* * *

I said goodbye to Kellan, and put Lily in her playpen. I walked into the kitchen, where Kristen was busy cutting pea pods.

**(Please Listen to 'Never Say Never' by The Fray)**

"Hey sweetheart." I said as I wrapped my arms around her waist.

She turned around, and kissed me. "Hey." She whispered.

"Kristen…I have to tell you something."

"Your not leaving me." She said, worry in her eyes.

"I wouldn't dream of such a thing." I sat down on one of the kitchen table chairs, and pulled her onto my lap.

"I got a script. For a movie."

Here eyes grew wide, and I could tell she was upset.

"T--that's great. I--I'm happy for you."

"I'm not doing it." I said flatly.

"What?"

"Well, I'm not leaving you half way across the country, and I'll be damned if I'm going to miss anything this baby does. I'm not missing what you do through, I'm not missing being able to see my child grow inside of you. I'm not going to miss one more thing." I said as I kissed her

She pulled me into her as she forced her tongue into my mouth. I shoved my tongue against hers, tangoing.

She pulled away, and brought her lips to my ear.

"Thank you." She said breathlessly.

"Your welcome." I smiled.

"Make love to me." She breathed.

I picked her up, and brought her upstairs to the bedroom.

**KRISTEN**

I've been lying here for 2 hours. Rob and I made love 2 hours ago. I was pressed up tightly against his chest, his arms wrapped around me. I was merely three inches from his face. I looked at him. At how his cheekbones were sculpted. How his nose had a perfect bump in the bridge. All I wanted to do was grab him by the reins and ride him.

I closed my eyes, and relaxed into his touch.

I thought about my life. I have a daughter. I had a baby. Now I'm having another one.

I got married. To the one man that I never thought I would. Before all of this, I would have looked at the person in my shoes like they were crazy, but it didn't matter. So I was only nineteen years old. I would be twenty in the fall.

_Flashback_

We were shooting the scene of Edward and Bella's reunion in Italy today.

To say the least, I was not in the mood. I groaned, and pushed the alarm clock off the side table onto the floor, and then heard his hearty chuckle seconds later. "Just because you shut off the clock doesn't mean you can shut off time. Now come on love, get up."

He was hovering over me, and I knew that if I didn't get up within the time span of about ten seconds, he would have me gasping for air.

I shot my eyes open, and raised my eyebrows at him. "Happy now?"

"Ecstatic."

_End of flashback_

**(Please play 'Before It's Too Late' by The Goo Goo Dolls)**

**ROB**

Kristen was still sleeping, so I took this as an opportunity to call Phil and tell him that I wasn't going to cast in _Remember Me_. I was so glad and proud that I wasn't going to leave Kristen yet again to go through a pregnancy by herself. Now, there was nothing keeping me from being there every second of every day.

"Phil Leokah speaking."

"Hey Phil, it's Rob. How are you?"

"I'm good, I'm good, hey, I heard Kristen's pregnant again, congrats man."

"Yea, actually, that's why I won't be doing _Remember Me_."

"Whoa, man…I think you should reconsider, I mean…this could be a big thing dude. Oh, and I hear the leading lady is hot, and single!""I'm married you idiot. Bottom line…I'm not doing it. If you have a problem, deal with it on your own time. Bye Phil."

I shut the phone, and laughed to myself. The guy really was a douche.

I walked upstairs, able to hear Lily's quiet baby wails from downstairs.

I walked into the nursery, finding my daughter with her face fresh with tears. I picked her up, and brought her to the changing table.

I undid her onesie, and changed her diaper, disposing of the old one. I brought her downstairs, and set her down in her clamp onto the table chair, and went to the cabinet to get a jar of baby food. I grabbed the closest one I could find.

"Well baby doll, looks like daddy's in a green mod today." I said to her as I twisted the cap off of the string bean baby food jar.

I scooped some out, and held it at her mouth until she opened it enough for me to get the spoon fully into her small mouth.

She didn't protest, and just took the food when it came. I knew that string bean baby food was her least favorite of the bunch, which came to my surprise that she didn't put up a fuss.

I heard quiet footsteps coming from down the corridor. "Is that mommy?" I asked my daughter.

I looked to the archway and found my gorgeous wife standing there in a pair of big yoga pants and a white tank top. Her hair was dripping wet. She was running a towel through it. She set down the towel, and sat at the chair across from me. "She doesn't like string bean"

"Well, she does now." I smiled.

"Hmm." She giggled, and played with Lily's hair.

Lily gurgled, and took her sippy cup in her small hands. She sucked down hard on the spout, and I could hear her small gulps.

I moved my hand to her small bulgy baby belly, and trickled it with my fingers.

"So, what do we have planned for today?" I asked Kristen

She looked at me, with a blank expression on her face.

"What's wrong?"

"He's coming back."

That was all I needed to hear. I flew up from my seat. "Rob! Don't."

"You think I'm going to let him come anywhere near the two of you? Kristen…he's a fucking psychopath!"Lily started screaming and crying, but above all of that, I heard the doorbell ring.


	12. Turn The Car Around

Turn The Car Around

- - -

**KRISTEN**

**(Please play 'Broken Sky' by Rob Laufer)**

I got up, and took hold of Rob's shoulders. "Rob! Stop!"

"You think I'm letting that psychopath anywhere near the two of you?" He shouted.

I heard the doorbell ring over Lily's screams.

I followed Rob to the door, where he swung the door open, and lurched for Michael.

"You stay away from my wife!" He seethed as he held Michael's collar.

"Kristen…go get Lily! Go upstairs! Now!"

I ran into the kitchen, grabbed Lily, and ran upstairs. I put her into her crib, and went back downstairs.

I put my hand on Rob's shoulder, and He looked back at me. "I told you to leave, Kristen."

"No, Rob. I need to handle this." I said as he slowly let go of Michael's collar.

I turned to him, and crossed my arms over my chest. "How dare you?"

"Kristen…I can't let you go. I need you. I love you. Please believe me."

"I don't fucking love you!" I screeched.

Michael stepped further towards me. "Stay away from me."

"Kristen…"

"Shut the fuck up! Now your going to listen to me!" I started hyperventilating. There were tears threatening to emerge.

"You can't fucking come in here and expect me to take you back! I have a daughter! And a husband! How dare you come to my home and threaten my husband. You can't take them away from me because I love them." I started choking on words because of the tears streaming down my face. I had so much anger towards him, that there weren't even words for it and that made me even more angry.

"This is all your fault Michael! Maybe if you'd of loved me better like I loved you we wouldn't be here right now! But I love him. And your not going to take that away from me."

Michael ran into the house, and lurched up the stairs. "No!" I screamed.

Rob ran after him, and I ran into the kitchen and grabbed a kitchen knife.

I went up the stairs, and found my husband with his hands in front of him, like he was surrendering. I ran towards the room, and tried to get in, when he stopped me. "No."

I looked into the room, and found Michael looking down at Lily with a gun in his hand. I gasped, and fell to my knees.

"No! Don't!" I dropped the knife, and looked up at Michael. "Please." I whispered.

"See Kris, here's the problem. I have something you want. Something you would die for."

I stood up, and looked into the crib to see Lily sleeping. I started crying. "Please don't hurt her." I pleaded.

Rob took my hand, and threaded his fingers through mine.

Michael pointed the gun to Rob. I stood in front of him. "NO!"

"It's one or the other, Kristen…take your pick." He said smirking.

I let go of Rob, knowing what I had to do. I walked into the room, right up to Michael. I had the knife behind my back. He held the gun to Rob as he looked into my eyes. "Stop fucking moving."

**(Please play 'Dead Wrong' by The Fray)**

I wrapped my arms into him. I looked at Rob through the mirror in front of me. Being in Michael's arms made me ache.

I heard him turn the safety off. I looked at Rob, and shut my eyes. I opened them, and shoved the knife into Michael's back.

I screamed, and shoved him off of me.

Rob ran behind me and took me into his arms. I screamed and screamed until I couldn't anymore.

* * *

I woke up, adjusting to my surroundings. I knew where I was. I was in the hospital. My hands flew to my stomach, and looked over to my right, and saw Rob sitting there, his head in his hands.

"Mmm, Rob." I moaned.

He looked up at me and smiled. "Hey. Good to see your up. How do you feel?"

"Fine. The baby---"

"The babies are fine love."

"Babies?" I questioned.

Rob smiled and took my hand. "They found two heartbeats. We're having twins."

I just stared at him, unable to respond. "Twins? As in two?"

"Yes love. Two."

I stared blankly at him. "Your absolutely positive?" I asked.

"One hundred and ninety nine percent sure love."

I looked down at my hands, and couldn't fight off the smile. I bit my lip, and looked up at Rob. I scrunched my nose, "Two?" Really?"

"Kristen. There are two babies inside of you." He said slowly.

I laughed, and suddenly remembered why I was here.

"Where's Lily!?" I screeched.

"Relax sweetheart, she's with your mom, she's fine. Shh, everything's going to be okay." He said as he kissed my forehead.

"M-Michael. W--what happened to him. I-I-is he dead?" I stuttered.

"No sweetheart, Kris…he's paralyzed." I looked up at him, my eyes wide.

It wasn't like I didn't care about him. I loved him. He was my best friend all those years, I did love him. But he turned into someone I didn't recognize. It still didn't change the fact that he still had a place in my heart.

I cupped my hand over my mouth, trying to breath deeply.

Rob hugged me into him, and I sobbed into his shoulder. "Oh my god." I sobbed.

He stroked my back. "Shhhh, love. Everything is going to be fine. I swear." He whispered.

The door flew open, and Ashley and Nikki walked in. I looked at them. "Oh my god, Kristen…are you okay?" Ashley asked.

"I-I'm fine."

"No your not." Nikki protested.

"I'm fine. I promise." I smiled at them, and they smiled back at me.

* * *

Two days later, I was ready to go home. Rob and I drove home , and I went straight for the bedroom. Never in my life have I been so tired.

_Flashback_

**ROB**

I was inside of Zooka bar, sitting at one of the stools, choking down shots upon shots of whisky. Honestly, I haven't gotten drunk in a while, so I figured I was due for a good time. I didn't care about anyone else. I just cared about getting wasted, and finally just get a little rush.

"Aye, man" I pointed to my glass. It was empty.

I didn't regret the last 9 shots I drank, nor would I start caring now. I didn't have anything to care about. Wow, what a lie that was. Just how wasted am I?

"Aha RPattz is gettin on his high...yea man!" He rose his hand, and I fumbled to hit it. I was so past gone. But then again, so was everyone else in this dump.

"Hey, dude, you think its wrong to show up at your girl's place...uhm....w-wasted?" I stuttered.

"Naw man, it happens. Kristen? If I know her at all, she'll take advantage of you. Ha"

I was actually kind of pissed off that he was accusing Kristen of being a whore. She was seductive, but not a whore, and he didn't know her.

"Well, for one thing, Kristen doesn't give in that easily, let alone seduce me while I'm drunk. She'll probably just hand me 4 aspirins, and go right back to what she was doing before. "

He laughed and tended to the guy next to me. I got up, and placed a 10 on the counter. That's all I had.

I finally pulled up into the apartment lot, and walked for the elevator. Once it hit the tenth floor, I got out, and walked to 915. Our apartment. I fumbled around for the key, and got the lock unlocked like 5 minutes later. I walked in stumbling. No one was around. I heard laughing, and crunching of bags. I walked for the bedroom.

I opened the door and saw Kristen, Nikki, and Ashley. There was candy, beer, and soda everywhere. Kristen got up, and came over and kissed me. I grabbed her fiercely, and shoved her up against the wall. She moaned in surprise.

She pulled away. "Baby, have you been drinking?" She asked seductively

"U-u-uh j-just a f-f-few."

She laughed, and Nikki and Ashley walked out, taking candy soda, and beer with them. Once they were out, I shut the door violently, and pushed Kristen harshly down on the bed. I groaned and tore at her clothes. She moaned my name.

"Mmm Rob. Get inside me. Now!!"

I grunted, and ripped off the remaining barriers of clothing. She did the same. I reached into my dresser, and pulled out a condom and slid it up my shaft. I positioned at her, and she bucked her hips up, and I thrusted, hard into her hot, wet pussy. "Ahh Rob harder. Go!"

I did as she asked, and started pumping repeatedly in, and out of her. She was hot, wet, and wide for me.

* * *

The last thing I could remember was sitting at Zooka's, talking to some bartender. The one who accused Kristen of being a whore.

I groaned and got up, and heard a whimper. I turned around, and Kristen was laying there. I looked down at myself. I was completely naked. I climbed back into bed, and snaked my hand under the covers, running my hands up and down her bare thighs. She opened them wider, pleading for friction.

_End Of Flashback_

**KRISTEN**

I heard the TV on downstairs, and walked down into the living room. I found Rob staring into the screen.

I looked and saw Michael's picture on the screen.

"_Angarano died late tonight after reportedly being stabbed in the back. He was paralyzed, but doctors say his condition only got worse."_

No.


	13. Where Did I Go Wrong, I Lost A Friend

Where Did I Go Wrong, I Lost A Friend

- - -

**KRISTEN**

Everything was dark. Black. Dreary. Scary. Frightening. The trees were sweeping in the wind, furiously letting leaves fall delicately on the marble headstones. The grass dead, rough. The sky gray, the clouds covering the sun. The church bells ring, letting us know someone has passed. The wind blows my tears into my swaying hair, blinding my sight. I can feel the water fall onto my face. I can see the long wooden coffin laying on the dirt, waiting to be lowered into the ground. He lay in there. Lifeless, selfless, cold, and dead. I look around me, and I see all the crying family members, being held by their loved ones. I can only imagine the pain. I can still feel his presence. It lingers around me. Haunting me. Telling me that this is my fault. I know he blames me. Begging me to bring him back to life. Everything is in slow motion. The air musky, and the sky cold. I can feel the loneliness of his corpse. Now he's alone.

I turn to my husband, and take his hand. I watch as the coffin is lowered into the gaping hole in the dirt. I watch as his mother mourns into her husband's suit cover. I can see the pain.

I look into her eyes, and am horrified by the anger she feels towards me. I turn, and burry my face into my husband's chest, hoping he'll save me. I can hear her screams, getting louder as she comes towards me. I move my feet as my husband guides me to the limo. We get inside, and tell drive off. I didn't have the decency to talk to her. To apologize to her. But her son was no longer her son. He was someone else. Taken over by jealousy, and vulnerability.

* * *

We attended Michael's funeral two weeks ago. It was one of the saddest funerals that I've ever been to.

"Love, why don't we go somewhere today, like out to eat, or something?" Rob asked.

"Yea, I just have to get dressed." I pecked him on the lips before walking upstairs, and into the bedroom. My stomach was protruding about four inches from my abdomen. I raised my hand to my baby, and smiled down to it. It was weird, knowing that a baby grew there. It depended on me, needed me.

I walked into the closet, and took out a pair of leather leggings, a red, blue, and white plaid shirt, and red pumps.

After I was dressed, I quickly took some hair spray, and curled a few outside pieces, and mingled them into my head of hair.

I put on some makeup, and walked into Lily's nursery. Rob was putting on a cute little yellow dress.

It was amazing that my heart-throb husband knew how to dress our daughter.

"Hey." I said before walking into the nursery.

"Hello, mommy." He joked.

I giggled, and picked up my daughter once she was dressed. "Hi." I cooed. "Hi." I said again before nudging her nose with my own. She giggled, and touched my face lightly.

_Flashback_

I walked over to the lunch table with Kellan, Rob, and Jackson. They were mumbling to one another, and chuckling. Rob looked up at me, and smiled.

I sat next to Rob, and rested my head on his shoulder. "Hey."

He smiled, and pulled my chin toward him. "Hey." His lips touched mine, and I giggled, and rested my forehead against his. I heard Kellan cough, bought I ignored him.

Rob looked into my eyes. "You alright, love?" He asked.

I smiled, and bit my lip. "I think I'm falling for you." I smiled.

He smiled, and kissed me fiercely.

_End Of Flashback_

Once we were in the car, I turned the radio on, and flicked the song to Colbie Caillat's 'Falling For You."

I looked over to Rob, and just stared at the side of his face. I rested my head against the headrest, and kept my eyes fixated on him. Once we hit a stoplight, he looked over at me, and caught me staring. I giggled.

"What?" He chuckled

"Nothing." I smiled.

I looked into the backseat, and saw my small daughter playing with a plastic pig farm toy in her tiny hands. She was gurgling and cooing at the plastic toy. I'll never tire of that look she sports when she drops one of her toys.

She dropped the toy onto the floor, and struggled in her car seat to see it. She just stared at the toy on the floor, not knowing what to do. I laughed. "Lily." I said in a baby voice. She didn't look up at me, she kept her focus on her small toy.

I picked it up, and her eyes instantly followed my hand with the animal in it. "You want this?" She whined, and reached her small hands out, struggling to reach for the toy.

She whined louder, and looked up at me, and furrowed her brows. I smiled at her, and placed the small pig in her hands. She seemed content after that.

I turned back in my seat, facing forward.

"So, where are we going?" I asked my husband.

"You'll see." He said with a devilish smile.

* * *

We ended up going to this quiet little restaurant, way back in town, where no one went. It was romantic, and Lily seemed to enjoy it, as the entire time she played with her spoon,

Now, we were home, and I was in the shower, horny as hell thinking about Rob.

I reached my finger down to my clit, and started rubbing it furiously, imagining it was Rob's hand.

"Oh, GOD! ROB!" I didn't mean to yell so loud, but I couldn't help it.

After I got out of the shower, I looked up, and saw Rob, lying in the bed with his glasses on, reading the newspaper. I could tell he was in his birthday suit, as I could see the V in his hips as the sheet rode slightly down. I smiled devilishly, and walked over to him. I let the towel fall, and he rose his eyebrows at me.

I put my hands on the bed, and crawled on top of me. He took his glasses off, and put them and the newspaper onto the dresser. I lowered my lips to his ear. "I want you to talk dirty to me."

I looked into his eyes, smiling as he flipped us over, confirming my suspicion of him being completely naked. "I fucking heard you in there, screaming my name, when I'M not doing anything to you. I don't want you doing that again Kristen. Do you understand me? That's my job."

I bit my lip to stifle the moan I was about to expose.

'I'm going to have to punish you now." He said, completely icily.

My face drained of all emotion as I just stared at him, pleadingly.

He grabbed my wrists harshly, and made my fists wrap around the bed posts. "Let go, and I'll have to spank you." I moaned, and he ignored it. I watched him as he grabbed a sweat band from the dresser. _Fuck No._

He brought it to my mouth. "No fucking way your putting that in my mouth." I sneered. He smirked, and stuffed it in my mouth. I tried to spit it out, but his hand covered my mouth. "Do it and I'll duct tape those beautiful lips closed. Understand?" I simply nodded.

He grasped my hips firmly, and pulled me down to him. He was on his knees in front of me, fully erect, and huge. He lifted my legs up, and rested them on his broad shoulders as he fiercely jammed himself into me. I screamed, muffled into the sweat band, before my eyes went to the back of my head. My head lulled back and forth as he pumped into me. He pulled my hips closer, inching deeper, and deeper.

He was going faster, and faster as I moaned numerous times. "You like it when I fuck you like this, baby?" He asked seductively.

"Mmmmm was all I could manage to let out." I saw the beads of sweat on his forehead, as he pumped into me. He held my calves, as he thrusted in and out.

"Uhmmmm" I moaned. Even though my moans were muffled by a sweat band, Rob still knew exactly what they were.

I spit the sweat band out, and screamed his name as I came. "ROB! Oh, god ROB!" He smiled devilishly, knowing that he now had even more reason to punish me.


	14. Anything Can Happen

Anything Can Happen

- - -

**KRISTEN**

I opened my eyes, and promptly shut them at the bright sunshine streaming in through the window.

I shifted in bed, and screamed when I felt one of the babies kick. "Rob!" I shouted.

He ran up the stairs, and came into the room. "W-What's wrong?"

I smiled, and reached my hand out for him. He raised a brow in confusion. I took his hand, and placed it on my abdomen. A few seconds later, I felt another little flutter hit my walls. I laughed, and Rob smiled up at me. "That's incredible."

He took my face in his hand, and kissed me.

* * *

I sat at the kitchen table, looking warily at the waffles Rob made. He cut one up for Lily, and I was amused that's she didn't eat it either. She stared at it, and played with it in her hands, but didn't eat it.

"Uhh, honey, I don't think waffles is your specialty." I said jokingly.

The doorbell rang, and I hurried to get it, hoping it would get me out of eating those disgusting waffles. I loved my husband, I really did. But he didn't have a knack for cooking. At all. Anything.

I opened the door, and squealed when I saw Nikki. I hugged her, and she walked in. Rob walked in with Lily, and smiled at Nikki.

Nikki squealed at Lily, and Rob came over to her. "Hey Nikki." He greeted.

"Hey, Rob. How are you?"

"Never better." He winked at me.

"Can I hold her?" She asked.

"Yea, sure." He said, and gave our daughter to Nikki.

"Hi!" She cooed. Lily looked at her, and smiled. She was growing a few bottom teeth, so when she smiled, you could see little white squares.

"You are a cutie, yes you are!" Lily looked over to Rob, and reached her hand out for him.

He picked her up, and brought her to the TV, and put on Baby Einstein's, and sat her in her bouncer.

He came back over to us, and properly hugged her. "I missed you guys!"

"We missed you to." I said.

"So...tell me everything." She said excitedly.

Rob looked back and forth between us, and decided it would be a good time to go and clean up the uneaten burnt waffles.

We went and sat down on the couch. "Well?" She rushed.

"The sex was _amazing_." I emphasized. She laughed, and I smirked.

"Well...it's Rob, of course the sex is amazing."

"So, do you know what you're having?"

"No, we're going today."

"Oh, do you need me to baby-sit?"

"Do you mind?"

"No! We'll have a great time!"

* * *

We were sitting in the waiting room, waiting to be called. Rob was sitting next to me, looking at a particular poster about breathing techniques during delivery.

I giggled, and crossed my arms over my chest. He looked over at me. "What?"

I looked up to the poster, and then back at him. He chuckled. "Does it hurt?"

"Is your name really Robert Pattinson?" I asked sarcastically.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Pattinson?" The nurse asked.

We got up. Rob put his hand on my back, and led me into the exam room.

I sat on the table, and leaned back. The technician asked me to raise my shirt.

"I hear you two are having double the trouble?" She asked.

Rob smiled. "Yes, we are."

"Would you like to know the sex's?"

I looked to Rob, and he nodded. "Yes." I replied.

She smeared the jelly onto my swollen abdomen.

She ran the mouse over my belly, and two heartbeats soon filled the room. "Well, there are your babies." She said happily.

I squeezed Rob's hand, and smiled at the screen.

"There are the hands, and the feet." She pointed to them on the screen.

"And, it looks like you've got two new men in the house. Congratulations."

I smiled, and looked over to my husband, who looked like he just saw a ghost. "Rob?"

He looked at me. "Two boys. Love, two boys."

I laughed. "Yea, I know. I heard the nurse."

He didn't seem enlightened. "Our house is going to become a monstrosity."

I giggled, and got up from the table. "Let's go home." I said chipper.

* * *

When Nikki left, Rob, Lily, and I sat on the couch in the living room. I placed Lily down on the floor, and looked over to Rob. "You know...It isn't' the worst thing in the world."

"Kristen!" He whispered.

"What?" He looked down to Lily, so I did too. I almost fainted when I saw my daughter crawling.

"She's crawling!" I squealed.

I was amazed, upset, and jittery at the same time. My baby was growing up. She was already crawling. Next thing you know she's going to be driving! Okay, so maybe I was getting a little bit too ahead of myself. But really, what mother doesn't obsess over their child's growth?

Lily looked up at me. "Bug's crawling!" I came up with the nickname 'Ladybug' a few nights ago, and just started calling Lily it now.

Rob chuckled, and rested his cheek in his palm. "Can you believe it?"

While Rob and I were obsessing over our daughter crawling, Lily was just roaming the floor as it was something she had been doing her whole life. She finally plopped down on her bottom when she reached her bouncer. She stood up, and I immediately went to her, and put my hands on her sides. She reached up to the bouncer, so I picked her up, and put her inside. I pushed the bouncer down, so she could bounce, and turned back to Rob. She just stood up. As if crawling wasn't enough.

I sat back down, and leaned my head on Rob's shoulder. I know she's only eight months, but I felt like she was five years old. I didn't want my baby to grow up yet. I wanted her to stay in her small, helpless state, unknowing of the outside world.

* * *

**ROB**

My daughter was crawling. My sweet, helpless, tiny, eight month old daughter was _crawling_. It should seem natural for her to be crawling, but to me, I just felt scared. She was growing up already. She was evolving from not being able to fully put her hand into a fist to crawling around on the floor.

* * *

I quietly walked out of the bedroom, hoping not to wake my angelic wife. I walked carefully into the nursery, and sat down in the rocking chair next to the crib.

"I know I've said all these things to you before, but you were barely eight weeks old. I want you to know how much I love you, and how much you've taught me. As I watch you everyday, every little thing you so. The way your eyes flutter when you sleep, and the way you brush your hand across your face in your sleep, and the way you laugh when you see red trucks go by. You teach me things everyday. I never thought I could love anyone the way I love you. Sometimes it scares me. It scares me how much I love you; how much someone so small could cause such big emotions. I would die for you, Lily. Both you, and mommy. Maybe there is not limit to how much I love the both of you, because you see bug, you're mommy gave you to me. And without her, I wouldn't have you, and I don't want to think about a life without you. And to think I would have been living one without you kills me."

I reached into the crib, and stroked her light bronze hair.

"I remember the night I found out you were coming. I got a call from your grandma. Yeah. She told me mommy wouldn't like me very much if I came to see you, but I did it anyway, because I love you more than anything in my life. You and mommy mean the world me to me. Lily, I want you to know that no matter what happens in the future, I want you to have something to hold onto. I hope you can hear me because baby, I want you to know how much I love you. I must have said that so many times, hu?"

"Rob, it's 3 A.M." I heard from the door. I looked over to Kristen. She was wearing an old tank top, black lace boy shorts, and one of my old black and green plaid shirts that came to her mid thigh. Her hair was slightly disheveled from her sleep, and her lips were pink, and pouty. She was simply beautiful.

It was then that I realized that I had been crying. I got up, and wrapped her up in my arms. "I love you." I whispered into her hair.

She sighed, "I love you too."

She let me go, and looked into my eyes. "What's wrong?"

I shook my head, and took her back into my arms. "I want you to know how much I love you and Lily, and the two lives you have growing inside of you. I love you so, so much."

* * *

**KRISTEN**

It was nine thirty in the morning, and the fucking door bell rang. I got up out of bed, not bothering to get dressed, and went downstairs to the door.

I opened the door, not believing who I saw.


	15. This Isn't Happening

This Isn't Happening

- - -

**KRISTEN**

Camilla. Camilla Belle. Camilla Belle was at my front door. Camilla fucking Belle was at my fucking front door. Fuck.

I laughed euphorically, and rested my arm on the door. "What the hell do _you_ want?" I seethed.

I really couldn't believe that she would even have the audacity to come to my house, that I share with Rob, who is my _husband_.

"He's mine. Always has been."

"Oh, really? Well then why is he married to me, living with me, having sex with me, and expecting children with me?" I asked sarcastically.

"He feels sorry for you. Because you got knocked up when you were young, he didn't want to go to jail, and he didn't think it was right to leave you alone with a baby all by yourself, but you see sweetie, he's been screwing me on the side." She sneered.

"Yea, okay. I think you might need a psychiatrist, because you're fucking crazy." I was about to shut the door when I heard Rob yell from the stairs.

"What the hell is this!?"

**ROB**

I walked over to my wife, who was talking to Camilla. I couldn't believe this. Seriously, what the hell did she want? Was she that crazy that she thinks she can show up, and think that I would want her?

"Okay, look. I'm going to make this very clear to you so we get a good understanding." I started.

She licked her lips, and rose her eyebrows. "Well, let's hear it."

"I don't want you. I don't fucking want you. I never did. NEVER. I never loved you. I will never want you. And if you ever, EVER speak to my wife again, you'll wish you didn't even know my name."

She giggled. She fucking giggled. "You're funny." She stated.

"Oh, am I?" I asked.

"If you think for one second that I bought that shit you just said to me, you should look over your life. I don't believe you."

Kristen punched her in the nose. I almost laughed, but as Kristen lurched for her, I grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Fucking bitch !" She shouted.

She struggled against my arms, but I held her shoulders tightly on my grasp.

"You better fucking leave because I swear to god--" Kristen started.

"Aright, I'm going…but just remember…he doesn't love you." She snickered.

She really is psychotic.

**KRISTEN**

I forcefully pushed Rob away from me, and walked into the house. Was I really going to believe that crazy bitch over my own husband?

I turned back around. "Have you been…seeing her?" I questioned.

Rob looked nauseated. "Are you joking Kristen?" He said, clearly amused.

"Something funny?" I asked.

"Sweetheart, do you really believe that I would want her? I love you. Only you. I swear."

"Yea well, you've sworn about a lot of things." Fucking pregnancy hormones.

"Kristen…I didn't cheat on you, nor will I ever cheat on you." He said completely serious.

I nodded my head, and walked towards him. "I'm sorry, I was just---not expecting that."

"I know, I'm so sorry."

"No, it isn't your fault."

I pulled him back upstairs, and into the bedroom.

* * *

**THREE MONTHS LATER**

It was a week since Lily turned one. She was going through one of those phases where she wouldn't let mommy out of her sight. I recently had an interview with OK!, and I had to have Rob stand there, so she would be able to see me. I of course had no problem with it. I loved the relationship I had with my daughter. I always wanted that.

I was seven months pregnant, and I was starting to think that it would be impossible to get all of this weight off of me. I don't think It was as hard as it would be this time with Lily, because of course, there was only one baby inside of me, and now there was two.

After the interview was done, Rob decided to take Lily and I out for lunch. "Where do you want to go, love?" He asked me.

"I don't know…Lily?" I looked at my daughter, and as I called her name, her head instantly snapped up. She had just started saying small words she knew, and heard. Her first words were of course, "Momma, and Dadda." She would crawl around the house, chanting, "Momma, dadda!"

"Where do you want to go, Lily?"

"Piggy. Momma." I giggled at her choice of words.

"Momma." She whispered.

"You want to go to McDonald's?"

"Momma." She repeated.

Rob looked over to me. "McDonald's." He nodded.

* * *

We sat at one of the outside tables at the fast food restaurant. I had Lily on my lap, feeding her small pieces of French fries. I laughed at how she dragged her toy horse across my swollen stomach.

There were a couple of stupid paparazzi taking pictures of us.

Rob reached his hand out to Lily, and she extended her hand out to his. He took her small hand in his, while she paid no more attention to her plastic horse. We were in the midst of getting everything situated in the new house. It was big, and everything I hoped for. (Picture on profile)

I felt the babies start to kick, and Lily started getting nervous, and started crying. I handed her to Rob as I rubbed my stomach.

Rob cooed to Lily, "Shh, ladybug, it's okay. It's alright." He kissed her temple as she sniffled through her tiny nostrils.

* * *

**2 MONTHS LATER**

I've been sitting in this fucking hospital bed for twenty two hours. Waiting. I've been in labor for twenty two hours, and I was only six centimeters dilated. I didn't know how much more of this I could take. Everyone was just waiting around, and nothing seemed to be happening. Rob was sitting in the oversized chair next to me, with his head in his hands, obviously exhausted. My back arched as another contraction raked through my body as I screamed out. Rob's head instantly flew up, as he grasped my hand. I looked up to see a nurse coming into the room.

She smiled as I tried to keep myself calm.

She lifted the sheet, and checked how dilated I was. "Well hun, it shouldn't be long now. I'm going to go get the doctor." She smiled at me as I returned.

She left my legs in the stirrups as she left, which made me antsy, thinking that she was going to get the doctor so that I could start pushing, and that scared the living shit out of me. I had done this all before, but now I had to get two babies out of me.

"Rob…I'm scared." I admitted.

He placed his hand on my exposed thigh, and looked dead into my eyes.

"There is absolutely _nothing_ to be scared of. I'm going to be right here with you the entire time." He kissed my forehead.

I tried to smile. My lips were quivering, and my teeth chattering from my nerves.

A few minutes later, the doctor walked in with a tray of instruments. I prayed that after ripping my poor vagina the first time, that he wouldn't do something like that again. I looked to see what the tray consisted of. There were large things that looked like salad tossers, forceps, a scalpel, a suction tube, a medical clips, and something that looked like a wood widener. I almost shit myself. He wouldn't use all of those things, would he?

* * *

**(Listen to "Stop Crying Your Heart Out" by Oasis)**

"Come on baby, you can do it. I know you can." Rob soothed in my ear.

"Ahh!" I must have screamed about fifty times throughout this hour. I had been pushing for about an hour now, and the baby's head wasn't even crowning; and this was only the first one.

I pushed again. "Ahhh! Rob, I can't. I-- Ahh!" 'I can't do this!" I shouted.

"Yes you can! Come on!" He shouted back.

I looked warily at him, before gripping his hand, and the edge of the bed and pushing harder than I have the entire time.

"That's great Kristen, another push like that and the baby should start crowning." The doctor smiled to me.

Out in the waiting room, was everyone. Ashley, Nikki, Dakota, Kellan, Jackson, Elizabeth, Peter, his wife; Jennie, and Cam.

I was jerked back to reality when something sharp cut across my thin walls. I clenched Rob's hand harder. "Stop!" I shouted.

The doctor put down the scissors. "The baby isn't coming out the right way, Kristen, so I'm going to try to bring the baby down with the forceps. Are you alright?"

I nodded my head. "Yes." I breathed out.

A few seconds later, I felt large probes enter my hole. I felt something being pulled out of me, so I buried my face into Rob's shirt. He was now standing up, holding me.

A few minutes later, I heard the cry of my first baby boy. I gripped Rob's shirt, as I felt him shift, probably trying to see the baby.

The nurse handed Rob the baby, as I was forced to again, bear down and push, but before I did so, I got a quick glimpse of my beautiful baby boy. He had Rob's reddish, bronze hair, but he had deep green eyes like my own. As I continued to scream, and push my baby out, I ran through my head how I would get to go home with two new beautiful son's.

I pushed once, and suddenly felt something like a bubble pop. I screamed, out of worry at the sudden wetness I felt. "Come on baby, you're strong, come on" My husband encouraged.

I knew that I was starting to bleed out. I read about these things. It was more common with twins.

(Please play either "Chasing Cars" by Snow Patrol, or "Broken" by Lifeouse)

I knew that if the bleeding was too severe, that the mother's survival chance would be slim to none, and I started thinking that I may never be able to raise my sons, or see my daughter or beautiful husband again. I thought about if this may be my last moments of life. If this was it for me. I started hyperventilating, and I felt Rob quickly stand up, and hover over me as one of the nurses quickly rushed to my side and out on an oxygen mask.

"Kristen!" Rob yelled. "You stay with me! I can't loose you!"

I pushed, and pushed until I heard my last baby cry.

'_Your going to be fine. Your going to be fine.' _I heard my baby boy's crying, and started myself crying. I reached for my husband, scared to death that I would never see him again.

"Rob…I'm---I'm scared. I don't want to die."

'Kristen! Don't talk like that!" He shouted at me.

I clasped his hand as I felt a sharp stab in my chest. The last thing I heard was the pinging of the now flat heart monitor, and my husband screaming.


	16. In This Moment

In This Moment

- - -

**ROB**

I jerked awake from my sleep. I was sitting in a waiting room chair. I had been kicked out of my wife's hospital room. The boy's were in the nursery, and I had spent most of last night with them.

I couldn't stop thinking about Kristen. The last time anyone talked to me, or I had seen her was during the birth. Her bleeding had been too severe, so they had to take her into surgery. Her last words haunted me. _"I don't want to die"_

I remembered the pinging of the flat heart monitor, and her eyes slowly fluttering closed. Her mom. dad, and brother were just as nervous as I had been. Cameron came and sat down next to me, and put his arm around me. "If I know my sister at all, I know that she's strong, and that she'll come through for you, those boys, and Lily." He reassured me.

I looked at him, and he nodded. "Thanks."

"No problem." He said casually. "So, you're not scared?" I asked, stunned.

"No." He replied simply. "She won't give up that easily. She's a fighter. She'll kick and scream her way into anything." He said, laughing.

I chuckled, and looked over to Laura, who just looked completely distraught. She was leaning against Jim.

I got up, and walked and sat next to Laura. We were all just completely lost.

"What happened?" Laura asked quietly.

I looked warily at her, wanting to know if se really wanted to hear what happened to her daughter from me.

"She gave birth to two beautiful boys." I said, already choking up.

"She seemed to be drifting. She said to me 'I'm scared, I don't want to die" At that, Laura seemed to loose all her breath.

"After that, the heart monitor went flat, and I was pushed out the door." I finished.

A few minutes passed after that, and since then, the doctor had come to talk to us. "How is she?" We all rushed.

"Well, she stopped hemeroging , so we were forced to do a semi-hysterectomy." I looked at the doctor confused.

" A semi-hysterectomy? What does that mean?" I asked, rushed.

"We had to remove half of her uterus, which would in time make it extremely difficult to reproduce. If you ever wanted more children, I'd say that it would be close to impossible, not impossible."

"What does that mean for my daughter?" Jim asked.

"Well, her heart stopped, but we were able to revive her." I saw Laura and Cameron sigh in relief.

I myself, not so much. "Will she ever be able to reproduce again?"

"Well, if you ever wanted to, then I suppose you could try, but I've done these procedures in the past. Few have been able to conceive, and others had no such luck. Your wife's uterus is not completely large enough to hold a baby for nine months, and would have to force us to deliver the child prematurely, and if the child did survive, we would have to keep it under our supervision for the full nine months, which would mean holding the baby here for three months." Did Kristen want more kids? Oh god, how was I going to tell her this.

"But other then that, she'll be fine?" Cameron asked.

The doctor nodded. "Other than that, she will be fine." He smiled.

How could everyone be okay with this but me? Was it because I was her husband, and this was something that was a family matter? Or was it because her parents and brother didn't like the fact that we have children together? My mind quickly ran to the boys. They didn't even have names.

"Can I see her?" I asked.

The doctor nodded, and pointed to her room. I started walking.

**KRISTEN**

I was tearing at the hospital band. I wanted the fucking thing off. How could this be happening? I couldn't have anymore children? Why does this have to happen to me? "FUCK!" I shouted.

I heard the door creak open, and automatically knowing who It was, I shut my eyes tightly. I didn't want to face him, I didn't want to see the disappointment in his eyes that I was no longer able to bear anymore of his children.

"Hey, you're up." He said quietly.

I crossed my arms over my chest, and wiped a tear that was streaming down my face. "Yea." I replied solemnly.

"Baby, this isn't you're fault." He said as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"How could you say that? It is my fault that I can't carry anymore children."

He grabbed my arm forcefully, causing me yo yelp. "LOOK AT ME!" He shouted.

I slowly fixated my eyes upon his. "None of this is your fault! Baby, you just had two, beautiful little boys, and you're moping." He scolded. "You're a hypocrite" He accused.

"Excuse me?!" I yelled.

"You sit here moping about how you can't have another baby when you have three of them, that depend on you! You think that's fair!?"

I shut my eyes tightly, and shook my head. "No." I said.

"Good. Because we have two son's, and a daughter that need you."

I smiled over at him, and brought his lips to mine. "I love you."

"I love you too baby." He smiled.

"Can I see them?" I asked.

He nodded. "I'll be right back."

* * *

A few minutes later, Rob walked back in with two babies dressed in white onesie with small trucks on them with light blue hats. I smiled through the tears as my husband walked more into the room with our two baby boy's.

He sat down in the chair next to the bed, and I gently took one from his arms. "Liam Dean Pattinson." I whispered.

"What was that, love?" Rob asked.

"His name. Liam Dean." I said louder.

I looked up to him, and watched as he stared intently at me. "I love it." He smiled.

I looked to the other little boy in his arms. I put my hand on him, and smiled as he cooed, and waved his small hands in the air. Liam was taking short, shallow, frantic breaths.

"I like Adam." He said.

I smiled, "Me too." I agreed.

"Adam Phillip Pattinson." He finished.

I giggled, and looked back down to Liam. "Hi monkey." I said cheerfully.

He smiled at me, and I tickled his small stomach.

Rob chuckled, and I held out my other arm to take Adam. Rob gently placed him in my other arm. "Hi Adam. My two monkeys." I smiled.

Liam waved his hand around, and hit Adam in the nose lightly. Adam still had his eyes closed, so when Liam's fist made contact with his small nose, he flinched. "Ooh." I said as Rob gently ran his thumb over Adam's nose.

I looked at my two perfect babies, and thought about how my life would be without them, Lily, nor Rob. I would probably still be with Michael, forcing myself to believe that I wanted him. But that wasn't the case. I had married my co-star, after falling madly in love with him, and having three kids with him. But was three enough? I heard what the doctor had to say. He said that if I could conceive that there was a slight chance of having a full-term pregnancy, but with weekly doctor visits, and multiple medication doses.

"Do you want more kids, Rob?" I asked.

"Kristen! You just had twins! And I wouldn't risk you for anything." He said with a slight smile.

"No, really." I said seriously.

"Well…I don't know, maybe." He said.

I nodded, and looked back down to the two boys in my arms. You could tell the two apart. Liam had a small beauty mark on his left cheek. Adam didn't have any beauty marks on his face, though his nose was sculpted more like Rob's. It had a small bride bump, where was Liam's was straight, but a little larger at the bottom, like mine. Liam had Rob's thin cheeks, where as Adam had small chubby cheeks. Adam had deep green, hazel eyes, while Liam had Rob's deep blue eyes.

I could already tell that Liam was a mommy's boy by the way he had his arm clenched around mine. Adam was more of a daddy's companion.

"Where's Lily?" I asked.

"She's with my mom, back at the house. Aunt Diana is flying in." He said quietly. We both disliked Diana. She never accepted that Rob and I were together, and shared kids together. I knew she didn't like me. I knew that she loved Rob, and was only looking out for him, but who was she to dictate his life?

"Oh, joy." I said.

Rob chuckled, and took Adam. "Hi little man. Daddy loves you." He whispered.

"What color hair do they have?" I asked. I didn't want to remove the perfectly fit hats, so I just asked my husband.

"Bronze." He said simply.

"Yes!" I said, excitedly. Rob chuckled, and kissed me. "I love you." He said.

"I love you too."

* * *

Rob walked in with a handful of magazines. I smiled up at him. "Do I really want to read those?" I asked.

He smiled and handed them to me, and the first thing I saw were our faces on the cover of Life & Style. "IT'S OVER! Rob dumps Kristen for leading lady, Emilie De Ravin." I read aloud. "You didn't even take that job!" I shouted.

He chucked, and kissed my forehead. "Give me your phone." I said demanding.

He looked at me warily, and handed it to me. I dialed the number I so frequently did, and when they picked up, I tricked off. "Yes, Hi. This is Kristen Stewart, and I just read your article on the latest issue, and I would like to say that it is completely false. If you don't take it down, I'll contact my attorneys, thank you." I said before hanging up.

"Our sources found it." I said in a mocking voice. _Who are the fucking sources? _

"Ughhh!" I stressed. "I need to go home." I complained.

"I know honey, two more days, then you can go home. We all can." He said.

I smiled faintly at him, and picked up another magazine. "It's DOUBLE the trouble for Rob and Kristen!" I opened up the page, and saw a photo of myself and Rob, walking into the doctors office.

I handed all the stupid articles back to my husband. "Are they returnable?" I asked, completely serious.

"I don't think so, Love." He said, humored.


	17. See Things Through

See Things Through

- - -

**ROB**

When in the hell did I get so lucky? How was it that not over a year ago, I looked at children, disgusted, to now having three of them?

I looked over to the angel laying next to me. I watched as her chest rose lightly, and fell. There was no one more beautiful than the woman next to me.

I watched her eyes flutter lightly as she opened them, and adjusted to the bright light. We had been home for a week now, after spending five days in the hospital.

The boys' nursery was coming along, so until then, they slept Lily's room, that room being the coolest in the house.

"Morning beautiful." I whispered.

I saw her smile faintly before her eyes drifted back to sleep. Out of the entire week, we must have accumulated ten hours of sleep, last night being the most, which was three hours. I wasn't going to wake her back up, she needed her sleep. I decided to get up to check on my kids. I slipped on a pair of boxers, and walked out into the hallway.

I walked in the nursery, and saw Lily standing in her crib, looking at Liam and Adam as they slept. When she met them, I couldn't hold back the chuckle.

_Flashback_

"Can you have your mom drop Lily off, I want her to meet her brothers." She smiled over at me. I returned the smile, and picked out my phone from my pocket.

I quickly dialed the number of the house, and was happy to hear the chipper voice of Lizzy, the middle child as she cooed to Lily through the phone. She laughed, and finally probably realized that someone was on the phone.

"Hello?" She asked happily.

"You think you can tear yourself from Lily long enough to bring her down here to meet her new brothers?" I asked.

She giggled. "Well hey little brother! You're a daddy, well, you already were, but now your one even more!" As she said these things, I tried to find _some_ way to try to make sense of them, hoping that my sister wasn't as ditzy as she seemed. No such luck.

"Kristen actually wants her to be here." I said seriously.

"Yea, yea, of course! I'll be down in a few, and oh! By the way, Aunt Diana is coming next Wednesday." She sounded un-thrilled, and I knew exactly why. A few years back. Lizzy had been in a relationship with a guy named 'Trent', and well, to make it simple, Aunt Diana didn't like him. She's despised her ever since.

"Okay, thanks Lizzy." I thanked her.

"No problem."

I hung up the phone, and walked back into Kristen's room. I saw that she was now asleep with Adam in her arms.

I walked over, and gently took him out of her arms. I placed him down in the crib, next to a sleeping Liam.

Twenty minutes later, Lizzy arrived with Lily. I woke Kristen up, and she looked at Lily, and smiled brighter than I saw her smile all day. "Hi baby!" She said as she took her from Lizzy. "Thank you Liz."

"Not a problem." She smiled as she looked over to the crib. I smiled at her, and waved my hand to come and see them.

She walked over, and swooshed her hair behind her ears, getting a better view of the boys. "Hi." She said quietly, now that they were sleeping. At her voice, Liam instantly opened his eyes, and looked up at my sister. I heard her squeal, and smiled down, and give him her finger.

I looked back at my wife, and watched as she talked gently to Lily. I picked Adam up out of the crib, and gently took Liam form my sister.

I brought them over to the bed, and watched as Lily instinctively latched onto Kristen, looking confusingly at the two babies in my arms. "Momma. Mine." She said. Both Kristen and I giggled at that as I set Adam next to Kristen, as she picked him up gently. Lily followed Adam with her eyes. She reached out her small hand, and touched her brother's neck. Adam flinched towards the sudden touch. He looked up at his sister like she was George Washington or something. Lily just starred at Adam as he took small, scared breaths. Liam was calm, looking up at me with his deep blue eyes. "Hi there little fellow." I cooed.

Once I said that, Lily turned her head, and looked at Liam. She reached out to him, and when she couldn't reach him, she proceeded to move, and try to lean to touch him, so Kristen grabbed her around the waist, bringing her back to her previous position. She whined in disappointment as I stood up, and lowered Liam to her so she could touch him.

I wasn't sure how much I completely trusted her. She wasn't being too forward, leading me to think she wasn't fully liking them too much right now, But then on the other hand, when she touched them lightly, it led me to think she was already accepting them. I still wasn't to take the risk. "Liam." I said to Lily.

She looked up at me, and furrowed her brow, trying to process what I had just said to her.

"Liam." I repeated.

"Eeam." She said. Meaning, _Liam._

Kristen smiled, and rose her eyebrows, amazed at what our daughter had just said.

"Liam." I nodded at her. She giggled, and happily replied. "Eeam."

I looked over to Adam. "Adam." I said.

She looked at me, making the same face as before. "Abam." She said, smiling.

I chuckled, and kissed her forehead. "I love you Lily."

"She started playing with her shoe, and gently whispered; "I ruv oo dadda."

I looked up at Kristen, who was on the verge of tears. "Lily?" She looked up at me. "I love you." She just starred at me.

I laughed, and kissed Kristen.

_End of Flashback_

I walked further into the room, and Lily turned her gaze towards me. I went over to the boys' crib, and looked into it, and saw that they were both still sleeping, and I was so thankful for that. They usually were up, crying, and keeping Lily up. Now that they were finally asleep, I decided to take Lily into our room, so she couldn't cause any noise to wake up the babies.

I walked her into our room, and nestled her in between Kristen and I, sure to wrap the blankets tightly around her, so she couldn't wriggle out like the last time. Kristen out her hand lazily over Lily's belly, and I then knew she hadn't gone back to sleep. I brought my hand to her cheek. She opened her eyes, and went to say something, but I stopped her. "Shh, love, go back to sleep." I said. She kept her eyes open, and finally relaxed back into the bed, and soon fell back asleep, along with Lily. I followed soon after.

* * *

I woke up to a whining sound next to me, and suddenly remembered that Lily was in the bed with us as well. I opened my eyes to see Lily, wiggling to get free of Kristen's arm, and whining about it. I looked down at my daughter, and put a finger to her lips. I knew she was starting to teeth, and I hoped that by giving her something to bite on, it would distract her from making noise to get free of her mother's arm, and quiet her down.

She immediately calmed down, and bit gently on my finger. I gazed at the clock, seeing the red numbers reading; _12:17_. It was hard to believe that I was still tired, and that the boy's were still probably asleep, as do my wife. I knew that if I dared to get out of bed, Lily would throw a fit, and wake up her mother.

OH FUCK.

Today was Wednesday.

"_Oh, by the way, Aunt Diana is coming next Wednesday." _

Today! Today was next Wednesday. I jerked up, tearing my finger from Lily's mouth, causing her to start screaming. Kristen suddenly jerked away, and I could hear the boys starting to cry.

SHITSHITSHIT…SHIT!

* * *

After we tidied the house, fed the kids, dressed them, and ate breakfast, we were just waiting for the doorbell to ring, knots in both of our stomachs.

"I hate her." Kristen said, looking blankly at the door. I chuckled, and wrapped my arm around her.

"So do I, love." I said, kissing her forehead.

A few minutes later, the doorbell rang. Kristen felt the need to dress up, so she dressed in an off the shoulder, white lace dress with white pumps. She curled her hair, slight waves cascading down her back.

We put the fake smile on, and opened the front door, to a smiling aunt Diana.

"Aunt Diana." I said, embracing her in a hug.

"Robert, darling!" She said, excitedly.

I let her go, and Kristen came from behind me. "Hello, Diana." She said politely.

"Yes, well, where are my grandbabies?" She asked, looking beyond my wife. I watched as Kristen looked to her feet.

"Inside." She said flatly.

Once we were all inside, I offered Diana the sofa. She sat down, and Kristen attempted to sit next to her, but Diana's instant words were; "Lily and Rob need somewhere to sit." She said, coldly.

Kristen pursed her lips together, and walked up the stairs to get the kids. I followed her, because there was no way she could carry three kids with two arms.

"I'm sorry." I apologized.

"It isn't your fault that your aunt is a cold bitch." She said, angered.

"That she is." I agreed.

Once we got back downstairs, Diana stepped up, and took Lily from Kristen's arms. "My my, you are so young to be a mother, are you sure you know when to feed these darling babies, and when they need to be changed." She asked, sarcasm intended.

Kristen stepped forward, and claimed Lily back from her arms. "I don't appreciate you, and what you have to say to me. I know my babies, and _when to feed them, and change them_. I don't need you dictating my life." She seethed.

Diana narrowed her eyes at my wife, and cleared her throat. "I didn't intend--" She started.

"Yes. You did." Kristen interrupted.

I tried to hold back my laughter, so I decided to hug Kristen to smiled behind her hair.

* * *

We were all sitting at the kitchen table, drinking coffee. The kids were upstairs in their cribs, taking their naps.

"So, Kristen…have you finished school?" Diana asked.

"Yes. I have." She said.

Diana nodded her head. "Good."

"Excuse me?" Kristen said as she stopped tracing the rim of her mug with her finger, and looked up to Diana.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" She asked again.

"I just meant that now, you can focus all your time on the children." She said, trying to save herself.

I heard Kristen mutter; "Bullshit."

Diana must have also heard, because she cleared her throat, and wrapped her scarf tighter around her shoulders, and sat up.

"I still think that you could have done better." She said, directed towards me.

I looked up from the table, and cocked my head. "What?" I asked, unsure if she actually said what I thought she said. I looked over to Kristen who laughed sarcastically, and got up form the table, and walked towards the stairs. "Stop!" I yelled out to my wife.

I looked back to Diana. She was currently stirring a sugar cube into her coffee.

"Okay, look." I started. Diana stopped stirring, and looked up at me, cocking an eyebrow at me, like anything I was going to say was going to go into one of her ears, and then fly out the other.

"I don't really care if you like it or not, but I have married that woman." I said, pointing to Kristen.

"I have had three children with this woman!" I shouted, still pointing to her.

"I have _sex_ with this woman." I spat.

Diana looked disgusted. "Do not use that tone with me, young man!" She yelled.

"Like hell I won't. If you think that I am going to sit around, and watch as you tear down my wife with your snide comments, you got another thing coming. She is a twenty year old woman, and is perfectly capable of taking care of children! You know, Diana, I fucking hate England! That's why I haven't gone back there. Another thing I hate, is your ridiculous behavior. You think that this is _polite,_ you think you have _manners?_!" I yelled.

Diana grabbed her purse, and walked towards the door, which Kristen instantly blocked. "If you _ever_ say another bad word about me, I swear to god, you will never see the light of day again. I don't want to hear your little remarks about me through the fucking tabloids, Diana! I am a human being!" She shouted, quickly swinging the door open. I watched Kristen's gaze as she starred down Diana as she walked out the door.

* * *

**KRISTEN**

Today had made me feel more empowered then I had in a while. As much as I absolutely despised Diana, I thanked her for being such a bitch. Because I fucking _owned_ her.

We made an appointment for a family photo for next Tuesday. I knew that Ashley would want to pick out the outfits which called for lots, and _lots_ of shopping.


	18. Dim

Dim

- - -

**ROB**

I woke up to the warmth of my wife. I looked next to me, and caressed her cheek. This morning was no different from any other morning. I was still buried in her from last night's actions, but I was now soft.

I lowered my lips down to hers. I knew she was still sleeping, but what better way to wake your wife than with a kiss?

"Mmm." She moaned, stretching, causing my dick to get hard inside of her from the angle change.

I heard her giggle as she faced back to me. "Morning." She said simply.

"Indeed it is, a good one too." I agreed.

She smiled, and leaned in closer to me. "Stay with me." She breathed.

"I'll always stay with you." I said.

I wrapped my arms around her, and kissed her scalp.

* * *

**KRISTEN**

I was having trouble attempting to dress Lily. The boys cooperated, but Lily was the one to put up a fuss. Today, we were taking a family photo at a small shop that my mom's friends owned.

"Lily. Please, just help mommy get you dressed." I begged.

Lily continues to wail, and kick her feet. "ROB!" I yelled. I pulled the small dress off of Lily, and waited for my husband to come into the room.

When he walked into the room, he smiled, and came next to me. "Let me do it, love." He said. "Thank you." I said before quickly kissing him.

I sighed, and gave him the outfit. I walked downstairs, and into the kitchen, and found Adam and Liam in their highchairs, looking around the kitchen.

I dressed in faded ripped jeans, and a brown and green plaid shirt with a tight white tank top underneath, and converse.

I walked into the living room, and found Adam and Liam in their car carriers, and giggled. I walked over to them, and knelt in front of them. "Hi. You both ready for a family picture? Hu?" I asked, tickling their little tummies.

Liam giggled, but Adam just kept looking at me. Adam was so much like Rob that it sometimes scared me. He made the exact same expressions as Rob did. It was like a little replica.

* * *

After the family pictures were done, the boys were getting tired, and upset, so we just went home.

I placed Lily down on the floor where she proceeded to trot/run to her bouncer. She was now big enough to hike herself on the couch, and get into the bouncer from there, but since I was neurotic about her falling off of the sofa onto the floor, I moved it so only I or Rob could be able to get her into it.

I held Adam in my hands, looking down at him as he slept. I ran the back of my index finger along his cheek, and smiled at him as his lips twitched, and he brought his hands up to his chest. Lily always used to do that as a baby, showing protection towards themselves.

I looked over to Rob who was sitting on the couch, with Liam sprawled out on his chest as he slept. Rob's hand was lightly placed on Liam's back. Whenever you held Liam, you had to have some sort of hand contact, or he would scream and cry until he got his way. He needed to have that closer that someone was with him. Out of the two, Adam was the better sleeper. He got that from his dad. A bomb could go off, and he would sleep right through the booms and bangs.

* * *

I was at the kitchen counter, preparing dinner when I felt two strong arms wrap around me. "I love you so much, Kristen." He said, trailing kisses down my collarbone.

I smiled, and turned around to face him. "Now, how am I supposed to make dinner when you're distracting me like that."

"Mmm…you're not." He said simply.

"I'm hungry." I giggled.

He sighed, exasperated.

I gave him a quick peck on the lips, before grabbing the knife to cut the peppers. I stopped, and looked down at my third finger on my left hand. I looked at the beautiful diamond ring that sat there.

I looked over to Rob, who was sitting on the sofa, flipping through channels on the TV, and drinking Budweiser. I smiled as I went back to making stir-fry. I finished cutting the vegetables, and put them in the wok, and went over to the sink to wash the chicken.

After washing, and cutting the chicken, I put it into the wok, with the vegetables, and started mixing the two together.

After I set the heat to low, I went upstairs to check on the kids. Lily and Adam were sound asleep. But Liam was up, sitting cross legged, looking up at the planes on the spinning wheel above him. I walked into the room, and Liam looked up at me, and smiled. I giggled, and put my hands on the edge of the crib.

"Will you let mommy and daddy have one night alone? Please? Just for a few hours, then, you can cry and scream all you want, okay?" I looked at him, knowing he couldn't understand me. I smiled, and kissed him on the head before walking out of the room, and closing the door.

Once I got back into the kitchen, I pulled out a bottle of red wine from the wine rack in the counter, and popped the cork. I pulled out two wine glasses, and filled them half way. I dished dinner out onto two white plates, and set the food on the table.

"Rob?" I called.

He looked over at me, and smiled. He got up of the sofa, and came and sat sown at the table. I sat at the seat across from him.

"It looks amazing, love. As do you." He said, eyeing me up and down as I got the forks.

I smirked at him. We planned to go to the park with the kids later, so I dressed in a quarter sleeve plaid dress with chestnut boots. Nothing special.

I sat down, and started eating dinner when I noticed that he wasn't doing the same. I looked warily at him.

"Do--do you not like it? Is it bad?" I asked quickly.

He smiled, and shook his head. "No, love. Just…the way you look tonight, I don't know. You just look extraordinarily beautiful."

I smiled, and looked down, feeling myself blush.

"Please don't hide yourself from me." He begged.

I looked up, and smiled at him, tears in my eyes. "Oh! Love, I'm so sorry…I didn't mean to--- I---."

"No. No. You didn't say anything wrong. It's just the opposite." I chuckled.

* * *

I was holding Lily as Rob pushed the twin stroller.

We walked over to the swings, and Rob took Adam and Liam out, and placed them into the conjoined baby swing whilst I put Lily in the single one.

_Flashback_

"This is crazy, Kris. You can't do this. Do you know what is going to happen?!" Ashley shouted.

I shook my head, and smiled. "No. It's not crazy."

"Kristen…he left you once, what if he does it again!?" She asked, following me as I thanked the man standing at the doors with my bouquet.

I smiled over to Ashley, and hugged her. "Thank you for being so concerned about me, but right now, I think I'm going to go in there, and marry him first."

She smiled, accepting my decision; finally. "Good luck." She said quietly, with a smile.

_End of Flashback_

"Momma. Momma. Momma." I heard as I pulled out of my thoughts. I smiled down at Lily.

"What is it baby?" I asked her. She reached out her hands, clenching and unclenching her hands.

I presumed she wanted to be held, so I went to pull her out of the swing, but while doing so, she desperately pushed at me with her hands, and protested loudly.

Rob chuckled next to me, and my eyes instantly snapped to him. I cocked an eyebrow. "What is it?" I asked.

"She wants you to push her." He said, with a smile on his face as he gently pushed the boys.

I smiled. "Thank you."

"Just doin' my job, love." He said smiling.

I gently pushed the swing, and looked out into the distance . The sky was a beautiful shade of pink and yellow, indicating that tomorrow was going to be a beautiful day.

"Rob?" I asked.

"Mhmm?" He mumbled.

"I want a boat." I decided quickly.

Rob burst out laughing, and looked over to me. When he saw that I wasn't smiling, he quickly stopped his amusement, and said in a serious tone; "We can go boat shopping tomorrow."

* * *

I was in the shower, leaning against the wall, when I heard the door open. I looked up, and saw Rob in nothing but his boxers. He smiled slightly, and let his pants fall to the floor. I smiled, and opened the door to let him in.

I pulled him into me, and locked my arms under his as he pulled me to his chest.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that, love." He said, stroking my hair.

I shook my head. "I just don't understand how they just do those things without consent, you know? I mean, did they really have to do that? I just----"

I couldn't talk anymore. During the park visit, my mind reeled back to that fretful night at the hospital. I got extremely upset, causing us to have to go home.

"Sweetheart, no one knows why bad things happen to good people. It's just inevitable." He reasoned.

I shook my head. I could feel the throbbing in my throat, as I tried to contain my tears. No such luck.

**ROB**

I held her small frame in my arms, and kissed her scalp repeatedly.

I pulled her face to meet mine, and kissed her over, and over.

She pulled my hips towards hers, and I thrusted into her.

I started a slow rhythm, slowly going in out, in and out.

She leaned against me as she let out small moans as I grunted and grasped her behind, hiking her up, and pushing her against the tile wall. She wrapped her arms around me, and rocked up and down, riding me.

* * *

I held Kristen's body as she slept silently. I smiled at how peaceful she looked.

I kissed both of her eyelids, pulled her closer to me, and fell asleep.


	19. What I've Become

What I've Become

- - -

**KRISTEN**

I heard a shrill cry of one of my babies through the baby monitor.

I groaned, and got up from Rob's embrace, and stood up from the couch.

I walked up the stairs, and into the boy's nursery. We had finally finished it, and now it was officially their own room.

I walked over to the crib where the sound was coming from; Liam.

I picked him up, and instantly felt the heat that was radiating off of him.

I put my hand to his forehead, and shouted out for Rob. "Oh, baby, you're burning up."

I bounced him in my arms, trying to soothe his whimpers, and trying to calm my nerves. I've never done this before. Lily never got sick, and I was just freaking out. I hated seeing my baby in pain.

Rob came into the room, and came over to me. "What's the matter?" He asked.

"He's burning up." I said.

"Uhm, alright, we should probably take his temperature." He said calmly.

"Come here, monkey." He cooed as he took Liam gently from my arms. "You should probably put Adam into Lily's room, we don't need both of the boy's sick."

I nodded, and brought Adam into Lily's room.

**ROB**

I walked into the bathroom, and took the thermometer out of the cabinet. I carefully fit the thermometer into my sons ear, and pressed the button. Once it beeped, I took it out, and looked at the reading. _102.3_

Kristen walked next to me, and gasped at how high our sons temperature was. "Uhm, okay…I'll call my mom, she can watch Lily and Adam." She said quickly.

"Sweetheart, calm down, he's going to be fine. He just has a little cold. It's alright." I said, taking her head in my hand, and kissing her forehead.

She nodded, and walked out of the room. I swiftly moved out of the nursery, and went downstairs, going to get the baby carrier. "It's going to be alright, bud. You'll feel better soon. I promise." I said, trying to soothe him.

* * *

"Shh. Shh." I tried to quiet Liam's whimpers, but it did no good. We were sitting in this damn waiting room for almost forty five minutes, and my temper was about to burst. I had Liam in my arms, and Kristen's leg was bouncing up and down. I could tell how nervous she was.

**10 MINUTES LATER**

"My son is in pain! You have kept him here for almost an hour, and you want me to calm down!?" I yelled.

"Rob, let's just go to the hospital." Kristen reasoned.

"Sir, I can assure you that the doctor will be at your assistance shortly." The nurse said.

"I recall you saying that to me about twenty five minutes ago." I sneered.

"Liam?" A nurse called.

I looked at her, and took Kristen's hand. We followed her into one of the rooms, where a smiling tall, chunky woman stood. I presumed her to be the doctor.

"Good morning! What seems to be the problem with this little one?" She asked.

I took a deep breath, trying to keep my cool, and told her what was wrong. "He has a rather high fever, and he was up all last night." I said.

She nodded, and took her stethoscope, and opened Liam's onesie, and put the metal onto my sons chest. Liam flinched as the cold metal hit his skin, and instantly started screaming, and crying again. Kristen smoothed his hair, and kept her stare on the doctor. She didn't even introduce herself.

"He's certainly got himself a set of lungs, there." She said, trying to be funny. She wasn't.

Kristen smiled meekly, and I did the same.

"It's okay honey, we're just going to give you some medicine, and you'll feel better, alright?" She said to Liam.

"Oh, how rude of me." She started, as she extended her hand to me.

"I'm Dr. Strath." She said, taking my hand, before doing the same to my wife.

Dr. Strath took the thermometer out of the drawer, and took Liam's temperature.

"102.1" She stated.

"So, I would say, just give him baby Benedryl, or some baby Tylenol, and that should reduce the fever. If it doesn't, just bring him back here, and we can prescribe something for him. Alright?" She smiled.

"Yes, thank you." I said, strapping Liam back into his carrier.

Forty five minutes in the waiting room, and five minutes in the office…for what? For something I already knew.

* * *

**TWO YEARS LATER**

"Babe!?" I heard from down the hallway.

"Coming!" I shouted.

I was trying to tighten my tie when I heard a little voice call for me. "Daddy?" A small voice asked me sweetly.

"Yes bug?" I said as I kneeled down I front of my daughter.

"Why are you wearing that?" She asked, gesturing to my outfit.

"Well, because ladybug, mommy and daddy are getting married again today." I said, running my hand along her curls.

"Oh." She said simply. Her bronze curls were about four inches past her shoulders, and half of it was clipped up. She had a little yellow lace summer dress on with white sandals.

"Rob!?" I heard.

Lily went running off, so I stood up, and walked into the room where my wife was desperately trying to dress our two year old son's.

I had to choke back a chuckle as I took in the sight I saw as I walked into the bedroom. Adam had always been the quiet, good baby, but now…he was just the opposite. Liam was sitting on the changing table, getting dressed by my wife while Adam was running around in all of his naked glory, with his hands in the air, giggling. I cleared my throat, and Kristen looked over to me.

"What's the problem in here?" I said.

"He won't get dressed." She said.

I got my stern face ready, and walked carefully over to Adam, my knees bent, hoping to look fierce.

Adam instantly stopped his serenade, and looked at me, cautiously.

"Adam Phillip Pattinson, if you don't let your mommy dress you, you're in big trouble." I said sternly.

"Kay daddy." Adam said as he walked over to Kristen, and put his hands up, waiting for her to pick him up. She looked over to me, and mouthed "Thank you." I nodded, and walked over to her.

"Let me take care of this, go get ready, love." I told her.

She leaned into me, and wound her fingers in my hair. I leaned my lips to hers, and kissed her. "I love you." I said.

She smiled. "I love you too."

* * *

I looked down the aisle at my beautiful wife. She was wearing a simple white lace dress, her hair cascading down her shoulders. As she walked towards me, I heard my daughter whisper; "Mommy looks very pretty!" at Laura.

I smiled, and took my wife's hand as she stepped up the two stairs.

"We are gathered here today, to join again; Mr. Pattinson, and Mrs. Pattinson. Kristen, you may start your vows."

"I, Kristen, take you, Robert, to be my lawfully wedded husband, secure in the knowledge that you will be my constant friend, my faithful partner in life, and my one true love.

On this special day, I give to you in the presence of God and all those in attendance my promise to stay by your side as your wife in sickness and in health, in joy and in sorrow, as well as through the good times and the bad.

I promise to love you without reservation, comfort you in times of distress, encourage you to achieve all of your goals, laugh with you and cry with you, grow with you in mind and spirit, always be open and honest with you, and cherish you for as long as we both shall live."

I smiled, and gripped her hand tighter. "Robert, you may start your vows."

"Today, I want you to know how lucky I feel for having found the one perfect person for me, the one who suits me so comfortably and who gives me joy and boundless hope and anticipation for the future.

Every day we're together, you do nothing but make me happy. The day we met was the day I became truly alive again, and today, I once again declare my love and devotion for you before the entire world.

I make a vow to stand by your side through the best and worst of times, and to give you the best of what I have from now until the end of our days."

"You may now kiss the bride."

I took her face in my hands, and kissed her; hard.

* * *

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"Somewhere." I said, simply.

I walked into the doors, her hand in mine.

I heard her gasp, and grip my arm. "You did this?" She asked.

"Of course, love. Who else?" She giggled, and walked to the cake with our kids pictures on it.

I had the entire restaurant for us tonight, and had the theme of baby, and kids.

We had been trying to have another baby, but Kristen gave up. She said that sex was becoming like a chore, and that she couldn't get pregnant anyway because of her hysterectomy.

* * *

After dinner, we went to the Marriott hotel that we made reservations at, and went up to the room.

I moved to the bed, and I held her small frame in my arms, and lifted her, just off her feet.

I inched her towards the bed, and once her knees hit the sofa, she laid down on it, along with her bringing me.

I allowed my lips to trail down to her neck, moans escaping her mouth. I couldn't make myself stop.

She started unbuttoning my shirt, and pushed it off my shoulders. I didn't give a second thought about doing the same to her. When I got her dress off, I eyed the strapless black lacy bra she had on. I lowered myself to the heaps of her breasts, and planted soft kisses on them.

I instantly got hard.

Kristen saw this, and her mouth formed a curve. She bit her lip, and undid the button on dress pants, ever so lightly. I didn't have to try to get side-tracked, because with Kristen nibbling on my ear, that pretty much covered it. When she finally pulled down my pants, my boxers went with them. When I felt them slide to my ankles, I kicked them off, and I lowered myself back down to her, and kissed her hard.

I felt her moan against my chest when my member hit her thigh.

I kissed down neck, and stopped at her breasts. I wrapped my hands around her diaphragm, and up to the clasp. When I unhooked, it, she shook it off, and continued kissing me. I kissed down her stomach, and traced my lips across the top of her matching laced panties. I hooked my fingers on the sides, and slowly inched them down her long legs. I brought myself back up, and squeezed my hand between us, and down to her womanhood. She writhed underneath me, when my fingers parted her slit, and ran over her clit.

She raked her fingers through my hair, and continued her track on my lips.

I continued to stroke her clit, circling, and rubbing it. When I released my hand, I heard her whimper, and opened her eyes to meet mine. She looked at me, absolutely stunned when I lowered my mouth down to her vagina.

I gave her the crooked grin that I knew she loved, and placed a kiss on her slit, before spreading it with my tongue.

**KRISTEN**

I felt him grin against me, when I wrapped my legs around his neck, inching his face in deeper.

I groaned when his tongue found my clit, and flicked over it vigorously. I felt a burning in my stomach, and I knew I was close, apparently, so did Rob. He gripped my thighs, and inched them wider apart. Still licking my clit, I felt my muscles tighten.

"Kristen, love, I need you to cum for me. Can you do that?"

I felt his hot breath against my heated core, and just nodded helplessly while licking my lips. When he lowered himself again, before I knew it, I was cumming into his mouth. "You taste so amazing my love." He lapped up every ounce of my orgasm.

I unwrapped my legs from around his neck, and pulled him closer to me, locking his lips with mine.

I tasted myself on his lips.

"I need you--I--ins--inside me." I managed to get out those words.

He smirked at me, and I could see the doubt in his eyes.

I propped myself up on my elbows, and took his face in my hand. He saw this, and held my hips so that I could bring both hands up to his face.

He sucked in a large breath of air; and tilted me back on my back.

He positioned himself at my entrance, and I could feel his body shaking. He slowly eased his way half into me. He then proceeded to go all the way.

He brought his hand to my hair, and kissed me hard, and full.

He let me adjust to his size, before I gave him a nod to let him know that I was okay.

He pushed himself all the way in, and slowly pulled back out, just leaving his tip inside of me. Then he thrusted back in, grunting.

"Faster, baby" Was all I managed to get out. The pleasure he was giving me, was incredible.

He started pumping himself faster, and harder into me, his length going in and out from inside me.

It felt so amazing to have his hard penis inside. It made me shiver, but not from coldness, but from happiness.

Then suddenly, I got that feeling again, and then, Rob reached between us again, and pinched my clit. That was what I needed before I was pushed into pure ecstasy.

* * *

**REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!**


	20. Make Sense

Make Sense

- - -

**KRISTEN**

"Hi!" I squealed as I embraced my mom and dad in a hug. I giggled, and let them go.

"How ya' been baby?" My mom asked.

"Absolutely Ama--" I was interrupted by Lily running in screaming "Nana! Papa!" and Liam and Adam running in after her. I quickly stepped foot in front of them.

"Whoa. Slow down there!" I said. Rob came in, looking exhausted. I presumed that he was probably trying to get them all to do something.

My mom picked up Lily, as my dad greeted the boys.

I walked over to my husband, and whispered; "Sorry."

He smiled, and led me back towards the front door. My dad greeted Rob, and my mom hugged him.

"Well, I see you've got your hands full, that's for sure." my dad laughed.

Rob chuckled, and nodded his head in agreement.

"Yea, we do." I smiled down at my daughter, and knelt down to her. "Baby, why don't you go and show grandpa your drawings?" I told her.

"Okay mommy." I smiled, and Rob laughed from behind me.

They went up the stairs, and the boys went into the living room to go and play with their firetruck that we had just got them for Christmas.

"Mom, I---uh…we wanted to talk to you about something." I said, walking near to the small couch next to the door. Rob followed behind my confused mom.

I sat next to Rob, and my mom, and Rob held my hand in his.

"Uhm…we uh…we wanted to know if you were able to…um…" I stuttered.

"We wanted to know if you could possibly make it possible for us to start a reality show." Rob finished for me.

My mom's confused expression quickly turned into a smile as she nodded her head furiously.

"Of course I can!" She said excitedly.

"Really? You can?" I asked hopefully.

"Yea, of course. Do you want to start soon?" She asked.

"Well, yea, we kind of wanted to know if it was possible to start within the next month or so." I said.

She nodded her head. "Yea, definitely. Oh! I'm so happy for you. I think a reality show will do you good." She smiled.

"Yea, me too---"

"MOMMY!" I heard Liam scream.

Rob groaned, and I watched as Liam came running into the room. I tried to hide my smile. Liam hopped up onto the couch next to me.

"What's wrong, honey?" I asked, smoothing his bronze hair back.

Adam came walking in a few minutes later with two halves of a firetruck in hand.

"Adam boke the fia twuck." He said, pointing to Adam.

Rob got up off the couch, and walked over to Adam. "I'm sorry daddy, I didn't mean to do it." Adam pleaded.

"I'm not mad, monkey." He said, smiling "We can fix it, see?" Rob said as he snapped the firetruck back together.

It was one of those baby cars that just snapped apart, and back together, making it less likely to get broken.

Adam starred at Rob with wide eyes. "Daddy! You fixted the fire twuck!" He said, giddy.

Rob chuckled, and ruffled Adam's hair. "Yes I did, buddy." He said.

"Can you fix eveyting daddy?" He asked innocently.

"No bud, not everything." He smiled down at our son. Liam hopped off the couch, and went up to Rob and Adam.

"Wow daddy, yous so strong." Liam said excitedly.

Rob chuckled. "Thank you little man." He said.

Liam turned to Adam. "I's sowwy Adam." He said, before hugging his brother.

I cooed at them, as Rob looked at me, and smiled, as wide as the ocean. My mom awed at them, and to Liam and Adam, they had no idea why we were aweing over them.

"It otay Liam." Adam said, smiling.

"Come on Adam, lets pway." Liam said, taking Adam's hand, and running into the living room.

"No running!" I yelled after them.

Rob got up from the floor, and started laughing. "They're such characters." He said, smiling.

I giggled, and looked up at him. "Aren't they? I can't believe they're already three." I said in awe.

"It seems like yesterday." My mom said. "My grandbabies are all growing up so fast."

"Lily is just…ughh…she's so adorable with the boys. You should see them play house." I said, smiling.

Rob chuckled, and nodded.

My mom laughed, and I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. My daughter came down the stairs first, and my father behind her.

Lily came up to us, and looked at me. "Mommy, my tummy is making scary noises. It sounds like a doggy." She said, with wide eyes.

Rob burst out into laughter, along with the rest of us.

"Come here, ladybug." He said, picking her up, and setting her on his lap.

Rob put his ear to her small tummy. "Mhmm, ooh." He said.

"Daddy?" She said, sounding scared.

"Well, Lily, the tummy monster came to visit." He said, looking completely serious. I had to cover my mouth to try not to laugh.

"The tummy monster?" Lily asked worriedly. "Daddy, make him go away!" She said.

Rob chuckled. "I don't think he wants to leave Lils." He said, with a shrug.

"No daddy! Make him go away!" She said, on the verge of tears.

"It's alright, Lily…I know just how to make him go away." He said, brushing her hair behind her ear.

"You do!?" She said excitedly.

"I sure do." He said, before getting up and bringing her into the kitchen. On their way there, I could hear her mumbling; 'Why does he like my tummy, daddy?' and something about 'big ears' I could only imagine the things my husband was telling our daughter.

**ROB**

I set ladybug down on the counter next to me, as I opened the refrigerator. I pulled out bread, and the jelly. I opened the cupboard next to me, and took out the peanut butter.

"Peanut butter and jelly makes the tummy monster go away?" Lily asked, her small eyebrows forced together.

"Yes it does, buggie. Any kind of food makes the tummy monster go away." I said with a smile.

"Good." Lily said, watching me as I spread the peanut butter on the bread. Sometimes, she reminded me of Lizzy with how gullible she was. She would probably walk into her first day of school, and hear a small child next to her have a growling stomach, and tell the child that there was a monster on her tummy. I chuckled at that thought.

I put the other piece of bread on the sandwich, and cut into small triangles, and picked Lily up off of the counter. I set the plate on the table, and put Lily in the chair. I sat next to her, and watched my beautiful daughter.

She was so much like Kristen that it scared me. Her eyes, her nose, her mouth, my hair was probably the only Pattinson trait she inherited.

Lily ate her sandwich, and smiled at me. "The tummy monster is gone, daddy!" She said happily.

"I told you, bug." I smiled.

I put the plate in the sink, and picked her back up.

I walked back into the room with Lily in my arms, and sat down in the big armchair across from the sofa.

I heard Kristen say "We've tried, but…it's just impossible." I knew instantly what she was talking about.

Kristen wanted another baby so badly. It killed me inside that she was beginning to think it was impossible. We have tried. She's been off the pill for months now, and we haven't used protection in any of those months.

"Lily, why don't you go and play with your brothers?" I suggested.

Lily smiled, and jumped off my lap, going towards the living room.

I went, and kneeled in front of her, not caring that her parents were there.

"Love, nothing is impossible. It can happen. You remember what the doctor said. There is a chance that we could have another baby." I tried to smile.

Kristen smiled meekly, and nodded. "Yea." She said, simply.

* * *

We were sitting down for dinner, having a nice family mean with my in-laws when a piece of broccoli flung across the table, and hit Jim on his forearm. I looked over to the boys, and both got quiet.

I could tell that Kristen didn't want me to yell, but they couldn't get away with throwing food at dinner.

"Adam, Liam, who threw the broccoli at Papa?" I asked sternly.

Adam and Liam both looked at each other. "We're sorry daddy." They said in unison.

I tried hard not to smile, and forget all about it. "Boys…who threw it?" I asked.

"I did." Liam said.

"But I tol' him to." Adam chimed in.

I nodded. "Boys, say you're sorry to Papa." I instructed.

They did as they were told. "We sowwy papa." They said quietly.

"It's alright guys, no big deal." He smiled heartedly at my sons'.

I looked over to Kristen, who said 'Thank you for not yelling' with her eyes. I smiled, and nodded.

* * *

**TWO DAYS LATER**

I woke up to the sound of heaving coming from the bathroom. I quickly threw the sheets off my naked body, and threw on a pair of sponge bob boxers that the boys had bought my for 'daddy's day'. I rushed into the bathroom, and found Kristen puking her brains out.

"Mmmm." She moaned.

I sighed, and grabbed a hair tie from the counter, and tied her hair into the best bun I could.

"I think…the chicken was bad--" She said, before repeating her previous heave.

"Love, I don't think it was the chicken. If it was, we all would have had it." I told her.

"No Rob. Don't. I'm not pregnant. Okay?" She said before lowering herself back down the toilet.

I took a deep breath, and rubbed her back gently.

"Alright love." I said in her ear.

Once she was done heaving, she got up off the floor, and flushed the toilet.

"I'm sorry." She apologized.

"Don't apologize, love." I told her, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

**KRISTEN**

I casually browsed the isle, hoping no paparazzi was around. I quickly snatched three E.P.T tests, and threw them into my cart, and proceeded to the produce.

"Mommy?" Lily asked.

"Hmm, baby?" I asked her.

"What are those?" She asked innocently.

"What are what, baby?" I asked, already knowing full well what she was interested in.

"Those boxes, mommy. What are those?" She asked again.

"Well, baby, they're things that only mommies use. It's something for mommies, alright baby?" I asked, smoothing her light waves, hoping she would drop the subject. She had her bangs clipped up, and she had a light periwinkle dress on with her white sandals.

"Kay mommy." She said with a smile.

I smiled back, and kissed her forehead. "I love you buggie." I said.

"I love you too mommy." She said, a big grin on her face.

"Mommy?" She asked again.

"Yea?" I asked, putting tomatoes into a bag.

"Can we get a wiggles movie?" She asked.

I smiled down to my daughter. "Sure baby." I said.

She smiled, and looked around her.

"Lily?" I questioned.

"Yes mommy?"

"You like grapes, right?" I asked.

"Mhmm. I like grapes mommy. But not the green ones. I like purple." She said smiling.

She was going through a purple phase. Everything had to be purple. I giggled, and picked up the bag of red grapes. "You got it baby."

"Mommy! Mommy!" Lily yelled.

"What is it--" I turned around, and knew what she was talking about. Damn paparazzi.

Lily stuck her tongue out at the three men that were following us.

"Can't even get groceries." I muttered. Thank god I had the pregnancy tests covered by Lily's Wiggles DVD.

I giggled, and stepped in front of Lily. "Baby, that isn't nice." I told her.

"But I don't like them, mommy." She told me.

I leaned in. "I don't like them either, baby." I smiled. She giggled, and kissed my nose.

I stepped aside the cart, and picked up three of the four magazines with mine, or Rob's faces on them.

"Mommy doesn't like you!" I heard Lily say out loud. I looked at my daughter, who was looking angrily at the pricks that were taking pictures of us. That would make an adorable magazine cover. 'Lily Stewart : 'MOMMY DOESN'T LIKE YOU!' I laughed to myself. My daughter was just like me.

I pushed the cart to the checkout, and scanned all of my items, being sure that the tests were not in vision to the paparazzi. I bagged them in a separate brown bag, and stuffed it in my purse. I got all of my things, and headed to my car.

I got all of the bags into the trunk, and strapped Lily into her car seat, and drove home.

* * *

Once all of the bags were in the house, I set my purse down on the counter, and went to get the last bag of groceries out of the trunk.

When I walked back into the kitchen, I nearly dropped the bag in my arms, when I saw my husband looking into the small brown bag that I thought I had securely stuffed far into my purse.


	21. I Regret Nothing

I Regret Nothing

- - -

**KRISTEN**

I stared at my husband in horror.

"When were you planning on telling me?" He asked, looking dead into my eyes.

"I-I'm sorry." I said, looking at my feet.

"NO! No, no! Don't be sorry!" He exclaimed, embracing me in a hug.

I started hitting his shoulders. "No, please. Don't." I said, shaking my head.

"Don't get your hopes up." I said, pulling him back to me.

He put his hands on the small of my back, and rubbed small circles on it.

Lily came into the room, and looked at us. I quickly pushed him off of me, out of reflex. I wiped away the tears that unknowingly escaped my eyes.

"Mommy, why are you crying?" My daughter asked.

"No reason baby. I promise." I smiled.

Two minutes later, the boys came running into the room. "Mommy! Daddy! Can we go to da toy stowe?" The asked, bouncing on their feet.

I laughed, and bent down. "What do you want from the toy store?"

"Toies." Adam said. I giggled, and got up. "Well then let's go to the toystore!" I smiled down at my three little miracles.

* * *

I walked with Lily into the Barbie section, and followed her as she put a princess Barbie in the cart, and made her way to the baby dolls. I couldn't tell you how many baby dolls she already had.

"Baby, don't you think that you have a lot of babies already? I don't know If another one is such a good idea." I teased.

"But mommy, I want one. Please?" She pouted.

I smiled, and bent down to her. "Which one do you like?" I asked. I always fell for those puppy dog eyes.

After she picked her peeing baby, we made our way to the GIJoe section, where I knew the boys would be. I laughed aloud when I saw my husband sitting with his knees to his chest as the boys played with talking GI Joe action figures.

Rob looked at me, and smiled. "Daddy, why are you on the floor?" Lily asked, walking over to him.

"My feet hurt buggie." He said, pulling her into his lap.

I walked over to the boys, and they looked up at me. "Mommy! Look!" They exclaimed, as they pointed to the big box next to them.

"What is that?" I asked.

"It's a awmy twuck." Liam said happily.

I nodded, and looked over to the price tag. _129.99_. No way.

"Well, maybe Santa can bring that." I smiled, hoping they would agree.

"No, I don't want Santa to bring it. We want you to buy it." Adam smiled innocently.

I took a deep breath, and looked back at my husband who was grinning.

I shook my head at him, and looked back to the boys. "Are you going to get those?" I asked, gesturing to the dolls in their hands. I truly never understood the point of action figures.

The boys nodded, and I stood up. I walked back over to the cart. "Come on guys, time to go." I said, as Rob got up.

"No mommy!" Liam screeched.

I looked to my right, and smiled at all of the twilight posters, and things. We were those people on all of those things. But of course, our kids never wanted _Twilight _dolls.

I steered the cart away, picking Lily up, and putting her into the cart. Rob walked next to me, and we started walking. This often happened when we went to the toy store. We would start to walk away, and eventually the boys would freak, and come running.

After about a minute, I looked behind me, and almost fell over from laughter at the sight I saw. Both of my sons were trying to drag the giant box across the isle, to get to us.

Rob doubled over in laughter, and Lily giggled. I smirked, and stalked over to them.

"Guys, I thought I told you that Santa would bring this to you." I said. Rob and I had already gotten the boys this toy, and unless I wanted my three year old boys, and four year old daughter to know that Santa was nothing more than a fragment of their imagination, I had to discourage them.

"Buy mommy!" Adam's lip started quivering. _Shit!_

"How about we all go get some ice cream? And besides, Christmas is next week." I said happily.

Liam smiled, and removed his hand from the box. I could tell Adam was contemplating leaving the toy, and coming with us for ice cream.

"Okay, mommy." Adam nodded, wiping his little tears away.

"Okay, buddy." I smiled, picking him up into my arms. Liam had already been placed in the cart.

* * *

Once we got home, we put the kids down for their nap, and decided to go and take one ourselves.

Rob told me that I should save the pregnancy tests for Friday, because if I was pregnant, it probably wouldn't show yet.

I followed him up to the bedroom.

I walked into the closet, and changed into the Victoria's Secret new Garter I bought: ( www(dot)polypore(dot)com(slash)cgi(slash)app

I scrunched my scalp, lifting my roots, and slipped on my black leather pumps.

I walked out, and heard the water running.

I walked over to the dresser, and sat on top of it. I let my legs dangle, and I put my hands next to me, leaning against the mirror. I heard the sink shut off, and the doorknob turn. I watched him step out, going toward the closet, not noticing me.

"I'm really…really horny." I slurred.

He slowly turned around, and scanned me. I smirked, and tried not to flinch at the freezing cold glass against my nude bottom.

I stalked over to me, his lips forming an O.

He stood in between my legs, and put his hands on my waist.

"You don't know what you do to me." I said, before lifting me up, and groaning when he felt my bare ass cheeks against his hands.

He threw me on the bed, and kissed up my stomach, and gently pulled the bra off my breasts, and wrapped his lips around my erect nipple.

He moaned, and pulled the rest of the garter off, and pulled the towel he was wearing off of him.

"Oh, god baby I want you." I moaned.

He attacked my lips with his, and gently put the tip of his erection into me.

He pulled it out, teasing me.

I groaned, in disappointment.

He smirked, and spread my lips with his fingers, and forced all of himself into me

* * *

(Sorry I'm not really in the mood for a lemon :p)

I felt him, soft inside of me as his arms were wrapped lazily around me.

After we got up, and woke the kids from their naps, we got them dressed to go into the pool.

Liam and Adam trotted happily outside, after Rob. I giggled, and Lily went running after them.

I walked outside, taking the towel off of the counter. I had to say, for having three kids, I looked pretty damn good. I was finally able to fit into my leopard bikini from our honeymoon, and that…was rewarding.

I smiled at my husband, who was putting swimmies on the kids.

"Daddy, I don't wanna wear da swimmies." Adam protested.

Lily was running to the slide, her swimmies on, waiting patiently to go in.

"Adam, if you want to go into the pool, you need your swimmies." Rob told him.

After all the kids had their swimmies, we were ready to go into the pool. Rob got in first, ready by the slide to make sure all the kids got into the pool in one piece.

After they slid down, I went up to the diving board, and jumped into the 12 feet area. I made my way over to the kiddie area where the kids were happily jumping through the water spouts.

I sawn over to Rob, and got onto his shoulders.

I leaned down, and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Look at what we created." I smiled.

I watched my kids play, and laugh, still amazed at how I had took part in creating them.

* * *

**FRIDAY**

"Rob…I don't want to take it." I told him, holding the test in my hands.

"Sweetheart, I don't care if your not pregnant, but don't you think that it would be good nice to know if you are?" He asked.

I had been throwing up constantly, and my hormones were raging. But that didn't mean I was pregnant. I could have menopause for god's sake.

I took a deep breath, and nodded. "Okay." I said.

**1 MINUTE LATER**

"Rob?" I asked.

"Yea, love?"

"I'm scared."

"Don't be."

"Okay."

"Rob?"

"Yea?"

"What about money?"

"We have enough, don't worry."

"Kay."

"Rob?"

"Hmm?"

"What about the kids? What if they don't want another baby in the house?""They'll love the baby, love." He said, frustrated.

"Rob?""Kristen. Stop it. It'll be okay, alright?" He said, stroking my hair.

"Okay." I sighed.

**3 minutes later**

I looked to my husband as the timer beeped. He had a big, goofy grin on his face.

"What is it?" I asked, impatiently.

"We're having a baby." He smiled.

Oh god.

I looked down, and my stomach turned into one huge knot.

"Love, what's wrong?" He asked, turning me around to face him.

"Rob…I can't carry a baby to term. The doctors said they would have to deliver him prematurely. 3 months premature. Survival rates for the baby are low, and I---I could die too." I said.

"Oh, love no. That isn't going to happen. I won't let anything happen to you, or the baby." He said. Trying to soothe me.

"Besides, the doctor also said that there's a chance that you can carry to term, and everything would be fine." He said.

I tried to force a smile, thinking maybe that would be the case.

"Babe, I swear, everything is going to be fine." He smiled.

* * *

**TWO MONTHS LATER**

"Shit." I whispered.

"What?" Rob asked.

"Damn paparazzi." I told him.

He shook his head. Our cover was officially blown.

"Screw them." I smiled.

He nodded, and I turned back to the strollers.

"I like this one." I pointed to the blue and yellow one that looked comfortable. It was deep, so the baby was secured. With a removable pillow. It was large enough for Lily, or the boys. The price was a little high, though.

"Love, don't you think two hundred for a stroller is a little crazy?" He asked.

"We're having a baby." I smiled.

He nodded, and went to go get someone to the get the stroller for us. I could get a lot of things I wanted while being pregnant.

We went to the doctor yesterday, and he told us that my uterus had stretched a few inches, making it a more likely chance that I could carry the baby for the full nine months.

* * *

"Sweetie, we just watched the wiggles this morning." I tired to reason with my daughter. "Please mommy?" She begged.

"Okay, alright, come on." I said, walking into my daughters bedroom.

After watching the wiggles, I decided that it was time to cook dinner.

"I have a surprise for you." Rob smiled at me as we washed the dishes. I dried my hands, and leaned against the counter.

"And what would that be?" I asked.

"You'll see." He smiled.

Once he finished cleaning, he walked to the bedroom, and pulled out the handkercheif from the dresser.

He tied it around my head, causing me to giggle.

"What---"

"Shhh…you'll find out. Be patient, love." I could hear the smile in his voice.

He lead me to a room, and finally took the blindfols off of me.

I looked around, and tears came to my eyes at what I saw. He finished the nursery. It was yellow, and bright.

"It's beautiful." I smiled at my husband.

"I figured that yellow can go both ways." He said, looking around at his work.

"It's perfect, thank you." I laughed, wrapping my arms around Rob's neck.

"It was nothing." He smiled.

"It better be a girl. I don't think I can take another boy." He sighed.

I laughed, and locked his lips with mine.

* * *

**OMG! IT'S BACK UP! WHO'S EXCITED?****!**

**I had over 250 reveiws last time, so let's top that! Reveiw as much as you can! **

**NEXT CHAPTER OUT BY TONIGHT!!**


	22. Red Dress

Red Dress

- - -

**KRISTEN**

I rested my hands atop my still flat tummy. I was already four months along, and still…nothing. Well, no I take that back. I've gained a whopping seven pounds, and only a tiny protrusion has made its presence.

I had all of my weekly doctor visits, and every time, everything seemed to be good. The doctor said that he saw no reason that I shouldn't have a healthy, nine month pregnancy.

"You almost ready, babe?" Rob asked, poking his head into the room.

I sighed, and nodded my head. "Yep!" I tried to sound happy.

He nodded his head, and left. I grabbed my purse from the counter, and smoothed out my red dress.

I slipped into my red heels, and walked into the living room, where my kids, and my husband waited for me patiently.

"You look pretty, mommy!" Lily chimed.

The boys nodded. "Thank you baby." I said.

Rob smiled, and whistled. He rose his eyebrows, and walked over to me. "You look amazing my love, but you really need to stop teasing me." His hand started traveling up my leg, when Lily tugged on Rob's pant leg.

"Daddy! Can we go now?" Lily asked.

"Of course baby, come on." I gathered the boys, and Rob took Lily.

* * *

We pulled up to Kellan's driveway, and got out of the car. We walked up to the door, snow going into my shoes, and Lily's. She complained the entire way to the door.

"Mommy, there's snow in my shoes." She said, looking down at her feet. I smiled, and took her hand. "I know baby, but you can take your shoes off when we get inside, okay?" She nodded, happily. The boys were holding each of Rob's hands, as he waited for the door to open.

"Uncle Kellan!" Lily yelled when he opened the door. "Hey munchkin!" He smiled, taking her into his arms. The boys always got shy around Kellan, being that he was so big.

I smiled at Rob, who was trying to get Liam and Adam to go inside.

Kellan put Lily down as she went running for the kitchen screaming; "Aunt Nikki! Aunt Ashley!"

The kids referred to them as their aunts, and uncles, and they had no problem with that in return.

The boys were hesitant, but hugged Kellan when they got inside. We always made jokes about how Liam used to hide behind Rob whenever Kellan came over.

"Hey Kel." I said, pulling him into a hug.

"Hey sweetie." He hugged me back. He was so sweet. His bug, lean, muscular appearance made you think that he was this big macho, harsh guy, but in reality, he's just a really mushy guy.

Rob and Kellan man hugged as I made my way into the kitchen, meeting the girls and Jackson.

"Hey!" I screeched as we group hugged.

"Oh my gosh! Your getting so big!" Nikki exclaimed.

Phew, what a relief.

"Really? You think so? I think I'm so small compared to when I had Lily and the boys." Thank god we were only having one this time around.

"No! I think you're growing!" Nikki said happily.

I giggled, and took the bowl of salsa from the counter, and walked into the living room where everyone was. The boys were playing with a Tonka tractor in the corner, while Lily was sitting on Rob's lap.

After we were sitting there for at least twenty minutes, I glanced over to Nikki's hand as a sparkle caught my eye. That's when I saw it. A ring. An engagement ring. The chip went flying out of my mouth. "EW! Mommy!" Lily screeched.

Nikki looked at me, here expression of complete confusion. "Are you okay!?" She asked. I pointed to her hand, covering my mouth with my hand. She looked down, and sighed.

I looked over to Kellan, who was smiling like a little kid.

"Is there something you want to tell us!?" I asked, overly excited.

She nodded. "Okay, okay." She looked at Kellan, and took his hand.

"Kellan and I are engaged!" She said, happily.

"Daddy? What's engaged?" I heard Lily ask.

"It's when two people are getting married, Lils." He told her, and she smiled at Nikki.

"Aunt Nikki and Uncle Kellan are getting married!" She announced, happily, bouncing in Rob's lap.

* * *

"SANTA CAME MOMMY! WAKE UP!" I heard Lily scream at me. I heard Rob groan from the other side of me. Liam and Adam were standing next to Lily, patiently waiting, but I could see the anticipation in the way they were constantly moving. Their hands wouldn't stop touching a body part, and they were looking at their feet every five seconds.

They looked so adorable in their little Christmas pajamas. They were red, and green, with little reindeer and elves on them. Lily decided that she was 'too old' to wear Christmas jammies, so instead she opted for her 'Blue's Clues" feety pajamas. Her hair was still in the pony tail from last night, curl strands had escaped, and the tie had fallen down a bit, making it look like she just rolled out of bed.

I giggled, and we got up out of bed.

When we got downstairs, we of course had to seem to be in shock of ' How much Santa brought this year'. Of course, it was a lot. Last night had been a long night of carrying the large black bags upstairs from the basement, and putting each present under the tree, and deciding which ones should go into the stockings. Rob of course, only gave me the light bags, to which I was not mad, because I didn't really feel like lugging around huge garbage bags full of gifts.

"Mommy, look! Santa brought us the Gi Joe towy!" Liam screamed.

Rob chuckled, and I leaned back into him as we sat on the floor.

I heard the doorbell ring, so I got up, and went to the door.

"E-Ellen?" I rasped out.

Rob came up behind me, a bouncing Lily in his arms.

I watched Ellen gasp as she clung to Domenic.

"W-what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Who are you?" Rob asked, completely out of the loop.

"We were supposed to be Lily's parents." They both said in unison. I watched Rob tense as he held Lily tighter.

"We want you to know that we're going to adopt her, and this time, we're going to get her." Ellen said.

I felt my blood pressure rise.

"EXCUSE ME!?" I screamed.

"Mommy" Lily whispered, starting to cry.

"Shh baby, its okay" I cooed to her. I tried to keep calm, because I didn't want to hurt the baby. It was bad enough that he or she may be starting to get a little crammed in there, and it didn't need anymore stress.

The boys came running up to us, but I blocked them. I didn't want them going near them.

"She's _our_ daughter. You can't take her away from us. They won't let you." I said slowly.

Ellen smiled, and proceeded to come into the house. Rob stepped in front of her.

"Don't you dare step foot in my house." He growled. I grabbed his arm, holding on for dear life. He whispered something to Lily, and I watched as she was put down. She grabbed both her brothers hands, and walked back to the tree.

I turned back to them. "How dare you!" I screeched.

"You didn't even let us see her!" Ellen yelled.

"Oh, but I did. I invited you to all four of her birthday parties! You didn't come to one of them!" I screamed.

"I didn't think that was a way to meet my daughter." My blood stared boiling.

"Your daughter!?" I yelled. "Are you fucking insane!?"

"We signed the papers." She said simply.

"I backed out of the adoption, the lawyers took care of it." I said.

"Paper won't keep what's mine away from me." She smirked.

"Fuck you." I spat.

Domenic looked at me, apologetically.

"Don't you look at me like that! Why aren't you stopping her! You know this is wrong! Are you that damn naive?" I asked Ellen.

"There is no way that you're going to get Lily, and your fucking nuts to even think you would!" I spat.

"She never belonged with you. You didn't even want her!" She pointed at Rob.

"Listen to me! Don't you dare criticize him! Look, you two are such wonderful people, and there are surrogates!" I shook her head. "We've always wanted her. She just feels like ours." She said calmly.

"Well she isn't yours!" I shouted.

"You know, it's really a shame. What happened to that poor man. Michael, was it?" I shuddered.

"Don't." I started.

"You killed a man!" She yelled. "You think they would let you keep your children if they knew that?" She asked.

"We settled things." I said.

She laughed icily.

"Honey, it's time to go. We have to pick up Ethan." Domenic stated.

"Who the hell is Ethan!?" I asked.

"Oh, dear. He's our son." Ellen said before leaving.

I watched them leave, and quickly ran to the phone, and dialed 911. Rob stopped me by unplugging the phone."Why the fuck did you do that!?"

"Baby, come on." He shook his head.

"She wants to take our little girl away!" I whispered.

"I know, and if she comes back. We'll be ready. We'll be ready for anything." He soothed, pulling me into his arms.

We tried to have a decent rest of the Christmas, but I just couldn't.

When it as time for bed, I wanted the kids to sleep with us, but Rob told me that by doing that, it would just make it seem like something was wrong. I gave in, but brought out the baby monitors; just in case.

I woke up at 2:09AM to rustling coming from the monitor of Lily's room. I instantly sat up, and jumped out of bed.

I heard her voice. "Shh, honey it's okay. Mommy's got you."

"Mommy, your not mommy." I heard a tired Lily try to argue. I gasped, and shook Rob.

"Rob! ROB! She's here, she's in the house! She has Lily! Oh my god!" I rushed.

Rob jumped up, and grabbed the gun from the side dresser, and I took the phone. We carefully tiptoed down to Lily's room, where we heard her words more clearly.

I started crying. This just couldn't be happening!Rob pushed open the door, and I heard him click the safety off.

I quickly rushed behind him.

"Put her down. Now." Rob said icily.

"Mommy!" Lily reached for me.

I tried to get in, but Rob blocked me, and I struggled against him.

"GO TO HELL!" I screamed out.

Ellen stood quiet, and set Lily down. My eyes went wide as she nudged her to come to me.

I quickly took her into my arms. "It's okay baby, momma's got you" I kissed her head as she breathed heavily.

"I think you should leave." Rob spat. "Before I call the police."

I looked towards Ellen who had tears streaming down her face.

"All I ever wanted was to be a mom." She said.

I kept my still face. I had no self pity for her.

"That fuck up of I husband that I have, ha! He can't have babies! Because he has fucking AIDS! Yea! AIDS!" She laughed.

"Worthless piece of shit. T'swhy I killed em'." She said, and my eyes went wide.

"Oh my god." I whispered.

Rob lowered the gun.

I gave the phone to Rob, and watched as he hesitantly dialed 911.

* * *

As we sat in the police station, my stomach turned, and I knew I was going to be sick. I frantically hit Rob, letting him know I had to puke.

Once we got to the bathroom, I felt so sick that I couldn't even stand up when I was done.

Rob scooped me into his arms, and brought me back out as I just dozed in his arms. I faintly heard him make chatter with an officer, and something about coming back tomorrow.

* * *

Next thing I knew, we were home. Home, sweet home. I raced upstairs, and ran into Lily's room, thanking Brittney along the way.

I sat beside Lily's bed as she stretched, and rubbed her eyes. "Mommy?" She asked.

"Yea, baby its me, go back to sleep." I told her as I kissed her forehead.

I turned around, and found Rob standing in the doorway, Liam behind him with his monkey in his hands, wiping his tired eyes.

I smiled, and walked over to them. I kissed my husband lightly, and picked up Liam.

"Hey buddy. What are you doing up?" I whispered.

"I couldn't sweep mommy. Can I sweep in daddy and yous bed tonight?" He asked sweetly.

"Sure baby." I said, walking down the hall.

The bed was going to get a little cluttered, with Liam in the bed, as he had quite a way of sleeping. He slept more, sideways, then normal.

Once everyone was settled, and Liam was cuddled in Rob's chest, I leaned on my side, and smiled at the pair of eyes that were boring into mine.

"Hey" I mouthed, and felt myself starting to doze. I yawned, and forced my eyes to stay open.

I put my hand gently to my stomach, and smiled. Sleep welcomed me with open arms.

* * *

**Oh my gosh, it's been so long! I feel horrible, and I hope you all forgive me. I will comtinue this story whenever I have time, and I apologize for that. The new chapters for 'I'll Remember You' have caught up with me, and now I have to write them from scratch. It should be up tonight, tomorrow at most.**

**Love you all, Steph.**

**REVEIW!**


End file.
